Last Chance
by Kireania
Summary: Lucius tries to sell his son and once again Harry gets in the way. Along the way its time for our Savior to learn a few things about his own family.
1. Good Morning Beautiful

Last Chance By: Kireania 

A/N: I know I know I need to update my other fics but I couldn't write a single goddamn thing until I got this out of the way. I don't even know where this idea came from but I had thought it died a long time ago but it didn't. This is obviously not a one shot but there is going to be tons of sex. Oh and can anyone beta for me please...?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...If I owned this it would be very different and much smuttier. To bad I don't own it many of us would be quite happy.

Warnings:..hmmm stealing children, bad dumbles(when do I ever make him good?), ron bashing, Yaoi, Yuri, Kinkyness, AU sorta, not going near books 5, or 6. Might change a little from the others. This is a creature fic. If I think of any other warnings I'll edit and put them up.

Summary: This is Harry's last chance to find out the truth. The truth about who and what he is and what his true destiny is. Hopefully he'll be up for it...in more ways than one. H(dominant)/D(submissive), GW/BZ, HG/PP, RL/SS, OFC/OMC Let the fun begin.

Good Morning Beautiful...:

_A voice... a song..'bright green eyes so much like his own gazed down at him lovingly. But these weren't his mother's eyes these were someone else's._

These had been the only components to Harry Potter's dreams as of late. And tonight's dream was no different. The same song was played and the same smiled was given.

Sitting up in his bed Harry reached for his glasses and expertly put them on his face before he even began to think about these dreams. He knew they weren't horrifying or painful so old Voldie could be ruled out. There was nothing in these dreams that seemed to warn him of anything dangerous, that, out of the way, only left the dreams of his past.

But if that was the case then who was that woman with the soft voice that comforted him so well? Why did her eyes mirror his even better than those of his mother? And if she was indeed part of his past then where was she now and what was she doing?

Harry groaned softly in frustration he had been having the same conversation with himself every night for the past two weeks now and it still got him nowhere closer to finding out who she was and what the dreams meant.

Falling back onto his pillow he stared at the ceiling wishing he knew who that woman was. That smile was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was for him and him alone. He didn't even have a picture of his parents smiling like that. For a moment he thought he could hear the song in his head now. Listening closely and remembering he started to hum it to himself.

_Feel my love, feel my soul it's so magical.  
Take my hand, make me whole it's so magical..._

The words died on his lips as the rest of the words and tune eluded him. Well he was happy with this though. This was more than he had before. But now that he had this partial tune and words they weren't leaving him. They just kept replaying over and over in his head.

He closed his eyes softly trying to recall Bher/B voice singing the words and soon it was that very thought/memory that did send him off into a very deep and well resting sleep. One that he hadn't had in years. But that voice was a constant. Constantly calling, constantly soothing, constantly urging, constantly remembering.

The next morning he awoke before the others but he felt so awake that he was shocked himself. He never slept this well. Smiling he hoped that this was a good sign and a good start for the day. Moving silently about he went to the showers.

Once he stepped under the hot spray he sighed. Closing his eyes and relaxing an image came to him. This one far different than the ones he had been getting in his dreams. No this one had nothing to do with anything but sex. It was a naked and horny Draco Malfoy.

His secret crush's skin was slightly flushed from arousal and there was a gorgeous blush across his face. He was panting slightly and his eyes were liquid silver with a storm of lust over top.

Harry's length hardened almost instantly of this picture coming to mind. He had started wanking a long time ago but it was only recently that they became intense. They had become intense as soon as Malfoy had started being the star in all of them. It had taken much time and many aching erections to finally admit to himself that he did indeed fancy Draco fucking hot Malfoy.

Reaching down to stroke his erection he imagined that it was his gorgeous Draco reaching for his sensitive cock. His fingers wrapped around him as he started to gently stroke at the piece of meat. Draco watched Harry avidly making sure that he was doing this right and doing it well.

Harry didn't know why but in all of his fantasies Draco was always a virgin. He doubted that the real Draco was a virgin and it pissed him off but that's what fantasies were for.

Harry's stroking picked up the pace as he imagined Draco leaning forward and tentatively licking the head of the swollen erection. Gently lapping at it Draco gathered up the drops of precome that were constantly revealing themselves. Shifting slightly Draco positioned himself so that he could easily take Harry into his mouth. And that is exactly what he did.

Harry yelped softly as he squeezed his pulsing member suddenly. The image of his dragon taking his cock into that sinful mouth of his was almost to much for him to bear without cumming. Biting his lip Harry held back just barely in order to finish his fantasy fully.

Draco's mouth went down as far as he could having never done this before yet still wanting to do it perfectly. He ran his tongue around the hardness in his mouth before he started a gentle suction. Harry tangled his hands into the silver blond hair of his angel as the said boy upped the suction to an almost unbearable level.

Nothing felt so good as his mate's mouth around him. Pleasuring him and only him. The idea that he was the only one to ever get such pleasure. With a muffled shout of his Slytherin's name Harry came and fell from his fantasy. Still muttering it took him a moment to realize that he was chanting the words 'mine', 'mate', and 'Draco'.

Looking back he realized that he had thought of the Slytherin as 'his mate' then too. Shocked but too sated to care Harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind as the water finished washing off the evidence of his activities. Turning off the water and then drying and dressing himself he headed back out to the dorm room.

His clothes consisted of blue jean that fit his ass and stayed up with out a belt yet they were baggy around his legs like he'd become accustomed to. They were comfy and he looked hot as hell in them. His T-shirt was skin tight and black. It covered his upper arms so that only a hint of his tattoo was showing.

He had other tattoos that he gotten over the summer along with his piercing. He had mainly done it to piss off the Dursley's but he had also wanted them for a long time too. The tattoos were all his designs and he got them at a muggle shop just to make sure he was not recognized. The piercings that he had gotten were just a spur of the moment thing that he didn't regret one bit. He now wanted to get his eyes fixed to complete his new look but didn't have the time over the summer. Besides he was going to shop soon.

He wrote a note out for Ron and left it in plain sight on his bed. Before grabbing his books and heading down for an early breakfast.

Needless to say the halls were mostly empty but that didn't bother him. It just gave him more time to think about his dreams and the woman in them. Stopping suddenly he listened. He could have sworn that he had heard that woman's voice just now starting up her song for him. But listening for a few minutes he heard nothing and chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him.

What he wouldn't give to know who that woman was and why she meant so much to him. The only thing he knew he would never give up was Draco and if that was the price then he could live without knowing the truth.

Arriving at the Great Hall he strode in and sat down in his normal seat, taking in who was up and who was not. Surprisingly Draco was up but he didn't look happy about being up.

_Wonder what he's pissed 'bout_

* * *

**_Draco view kinda_**

Draco was NOT happy. How could he have been considering the dream he had woken up from. Actually the nightmare...

He was having a good dream about nothing when all of a sudden he was in a room. He was naked and panting. It had taken him a moment to realize why but there next to him had been Ha┘Potter┘naked┘completely naked┘

Without knowing why he suddenly wanted nothing more than to please him to make him yearn for no one else.

No matter what.

He knew nothing about sex and was actually slightly ashamed about being a virgin but he knew in the long run it really wouldn't matter. At least he didn't think it would. There was just no one around that he wanted and could have as well. It wasn't like he didn't get offers from both guys and girls but he really was not interested in any of them...

But anyway he had suddenly wanted Har...Potter to get off because of him. He reached out tentatively while all the while thinking 'WTF'. As soon as his hand came in contact with that amazing member he knew nothing else. He had stroked it and then when he wanted more he had willingly gone down and swallowed for him.

Then to top it off he woke up with a fucking hard-on that was already leaking tremendously. He hated it. He hated masturbating it had no use to him. So when he did need to do it he did it reluctantly. Only this time he now had a fantasy to go with so he finished quicker than ever.

He didn't even bother with his usual lay in today, no he got up, cleaned off, got dressed and fixed up for the day and headed for breakfast in an extremely sour mood.

Today was obviously not his day.

When the doors open to let someone in he had looked up and his mood instantly worsened. There was Potter strutting in like he owned the damn place, and that he was having a good day too. The nerve of him.

...and DAMN did he look **hot**. His pants were showing off his ass with out being skin tight and it teased a person with a slight tightness in the front. His shirt was so tight that it should have been illegal. If he looked close enough he could even see the outline of a nipple piercing...

_...POTTER HAS PIERCINGS? Since when...? Since when do I care anyway...?_

Forcing his eyes away he didn't see the glance and look that was sent his way. He didn't see Harry's eyes darkening in lust. He didn't even see the smirk that made its way to the Gryffindors lips. For if he had seen these things He most definitely would not still be a willing virgin.

Draco only looked at Potter once during breakfast but that one teeny look told him volumes.

_Today is going to be hell_

A/N: review please or I will hold my other fics hostage. The more reviews I get the better my inspiration. So please review and I can't wait to meet up with y'all again.

Ja ne Kireania


	2. Virgin for Sale

Last Chance

Kireania

AN: I know its been forever since I have updated and I am extremely sorry for that. I just moved into a new house and I am taking two summer college courses so I am a little overloaded right now especially with my job putting me on the midnight shift every time they get a chance.

This is now the Beta'd version if there are any mistakes left they are my fault. Everyone should say hi and thank you to my Beta Neko-chan. She is awesome seeing as her life is extremely busy. Everyone show your gratitude. .

Warnings:...uhh I dunno there's no sex here just basically a plot filler. But next chapter, which is written I might add, has sex and wanking and promises for more. I have changed the plot a little as in added to it but nothing that can't be followed.

Alright so here we go again.

Chapter Two: Virgin For Sale

Lucius Malfoy was relaxing in his study, waiting for Skenk to arrive and inform him that all of his guests had arrived and been seated. The smile that crossed his lips was one full of malicious intent as he thought about what he was going to offer to the people that were now seated in one of the many dining halls in the Manor. His guests...no his accomplices were most likely very eager since tonight would be the last night for one of these types of meetings, also he had sent letters out that promised that he had a new piece of information that many would find irresistibly enticing. He brought his glass of fire whiskey to his lips and took a sip, savoring the burn that flowed down his throat. He was excited even though his appearance was as calm and cold as ever.

Skenk popped into the study and instantly threw himself onto the floor in front of his Master. He waited silently for his lord to acknowledge him. He didn't have to wait long before his Master's sharp voice cut through the air around them.

"What is it?" the sharpness in his voice made Skenk cower back in fear of being hit.

"M...Master all of y...your guests are present and seated, Sir. Skenk made sure that they were all set for your arrival, M'lord" The way the elves talked to him, oddly enough, boosted his feeling of superiority. Of course that was his little secret.

Lucius downed the rest of his fire whiskey and walked out of his study without even answering the elf. Hopefully, he thought, the elf would punish itself for absolutely nothing; it was always amusing when they did such things. Walking through the manor, he headed to greet his peers, which gave him another boost of that superior feeling that he seemed to thrive on. It wouldn't be much longer before he was completely superior to everyone and anyone in his opinion.

The room instantly hushed when he entered through the large entrance doors. All eyes were on him as he casually strode up to the front of the room. Smirking to himself for the millionth time that night he decided to make them wait a little longer before he would divulge his newly acquired intelligence.

"Greetings. I am highly please that all of you have managed to make it to this night's meeting. Although tonight will be the last evening where we will all gather. Tonight is the night there will be a winner. In the invitations that were sent out two weeks ago, I promised that there would be a surprise, so to speak, that involved the prize you might win." Cold elegance radiated off of him. He paused there and listened as a few people wondered aloud what the surprise could be.

"As you all know these evening meetings were set in order for one of you to win the virginity of my son, Draco. But recently, I have discovered that the winner will not only be getting his virginity but, will be getting my son entirely. You see there is a gene in the Malfoy line that was only thought to appear in the female portion but it seems that Draco has acquired this interesting gene. This gene was bred so that the women would obey the husband and would be unable to leave. But that gene was lost for about ten generations and has now reappeared only recently. My only son would have no choice in whether or not he would want to listen due to this gene. But this gene is only activated if he is the one that is penetrated. He will become no more than a whore to you, to use whenever and however you please. The highest bidder this evening will get all this as their prize. And for the ladies that are present perhaps your sons or brothers would like this gift that might have some, how shall I say this, requirements with it." He looked around the room. There were widened eyes and malicious smiles, but none of them could ever compare to his smirk.

"Now shall we start where we left off at last meeting, say at 3.5 million galleons?"

The crowd instantly became animated. To control the son of Lucius Malfoy was well worth whatever the highest bid was and then some.

* * *

Rage.

Normally soft and intelligent eyes, were filled with nothing but rage. Eyes of deep brown were hardened into hateful orbs that scared away every student that thought to try and cross his path. The dark haired Slytherin stormed through the halls, his only thought was to get to his common room. He couldn't believe what he had learned this weekend. Blaise could not believe what had been happening behind his back for more than half of his life. His own mother was even partaking in it.

He was sick and enraged.

Finally arriving at the dungeons he spat out the password. Entering the common room everyone became silent as they looked on at the barely in control house mate. No one had ever seen this Slytherin like this. Blaise was the calm one, always thinking, always contemplating and then always knowing the easiest and fastest ways. Rage this severe had never shown itself through this body.

Looking around the room his eyes settled on the targets that he had wanted ever since he had learned of this debacle. Not caring about the rooms silence he walked over to the two people that were sitting in an overstuffed chair together whispering who knows what. Grasping on to both of them without care for their clothing or body, Blaise yanked both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson out of their seat and basically dragged them up to the younger Malfoy's personal bed chamber. Pushing them in he quickly followed and shut the door before he threw up every locking, silencing, and warding spell he knew...and that was quite a lot. It would take anyone a long time to get through those.

The two offended Slytherins waited only until the wards were up to drill into their friend.

Needless to say they were both extremely confused and upset at his harsh handling of them.

"How dare you just drag us around..." hissed Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you..." screeched Pansy.

"What the fuck is so important that you had to manhandle us..." Draco was cut off by the sharp look that Blaise sent his way. Pansy opened her mouth but quickly shut it when that looked was turned on her. Blaise couldn't stand it anymore.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!!"

If the look he had sent earlier hadn't quieted them down then this sure as hell would have. Neither of them had ever heard Blaise raise his voice like that. Using his voice as a sort of relief Blaise tried to calm down enough so that he could explain what he had just found out, from his mother, over the weekend.

Pansy was wide eyed looking at one of her best friends. She felt bad now for yelling at him. It was obvious that he was upset and she should have seen it right away. Inching forward she placed her hands around Blaises' neck and pulled him into a gentle hug that she hoped would help him to calm down.

Luckily she was right. Blaise gripped onto her and kept his eyes closed as he calmed his breathing and thoughts down. After standing there for a few minutes Blaise pulled away gently and gave a small smile of thanks to the young girl holding him. He softly motioned for everyone to sit on Draco's bed, he himself leading Pansy there.

Draco had stood off to the side while Pansy had calmed Blaise down, his mind was a whirlwind. What the hell happened? Why is he upset? Is he ok? Are we ok? Whatever this was, would they survive it? Almost completely numb, he followed his friends onto his bed and just sat there...silent and mercury eyes worried and concerned.

Zabini sighed and situated himself so that he could see both Pansy and Draco. They all needed to be involved with this. If they weren't there would be horrific consequences. Leaning forward he frowned lightly as he tried to think of where he wanted to start┘the beginning sounded good.

"You guys know how I went home Friday evening to help out my mother with a few things right?" He saw their nods. "Well while I was there my mother said she had a meeting to go to and that I was to come back early thus why I am here now instead of midday tomorrow. I asked her about the meeting, curious cause it sounded almost like a Death Eater meeting...it was actually worse than that though, in my opinion." He glanced up, his friends were once again wide eyed as they tried to think of what was worse than a Death Eaters meeting.

"My mother was actually heading over to Malfoy Manor to meet with many other families, it seemed that they have been doing this for most of our lives. At these meetings it seemed that your Father was auctioning off something of yours Draco, something that should not be sold. My mother gloated that she was going to win whatever it was for me. She said I deserved it. I didn't know what it was but I was sure I didn't want it. Finally she told me that Lucius ever since we were about five or so has been holding these auction meetings and it was you that he was auctioning."

Blaise bit his lip and looked up at his suddenly pale friend. He almost didn't want to continue but he knew he should.

"It wasn't even just you it was mainly your virginity... When I found out I had to stop myself from throwing up in front of my mother. I knew that if she thought I wasn't pleased she would alter my memories so that I wouldn't warn you. I had to warn you 'cause this should not be happening but, it is and right now as we speak they are at the meeting trying to outbid each other for you."

Pansy had raised her hand to cover her mouth in horror and shock. Her eyes were glued to Draco even though she wanted to look at Blaise, to beg him to say 'just kidding' and that it was all one big horrible joke. But she knew he wasn't just from his tone of voice.

"Merlin...what the hell are they thinking...they can't just..." her voice was a harsh whisper as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just been told.

Draco was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were unseeing as his mind processed everything that had just been told, then everything clicked. Why his father had constantly asked him if he was dating, why he was constantly using diagnostic spells of all kinds on him. Why it was important to stay in his wing on certain nights. Everything now made sense in a way he wished it wouldn't. The Malfoy heir fell to his knees and promptly threw up. His own father was selling him off like a whore, and the very thought of actually having to go through with that was sickening.

Blaise and Pansy both rushed to his side as he continued to heave, neither commenting on how disgusting it was. They both understood his emotions. Draco had always wanted to be with someone that he could trust and perhaps love for the first time but his father was trying to take that away from him.

His heaves calmed down and his eyes hardened. If his father wanted to do this to him then he would just screw him over by choosing on his own who to fuck. Sitting up and still slightly dizzy he managed to do a mouth freshening charm as Pansy did a cleaning charm on the floor in front of him. Pansy and Blaise soon noticed that there was a smirk on their friend's face. Biting his lip Blaise nudged Draco causing him to look up.

"So what's the smirk for...?" the dark haired boy's voice was hushed and curious.

Still smirking Draco sat up on his own and chuckled, "Father seems to think he can tell me who my first will be but we'll see. I'll screw him over by choosing for myself and not telling him. That way all his careful planning will be for nothing. I get a good shag and a chance to piss him off and he gets nothing its perfect."

They both looked at Draco and knew that he would not back down from his idea and they also knew that this was most likely the only way that he would have any say in the matter as to who he would get to lay with. Now the only problem was deciding on whom to approach. Silently they all relocated themselves to the bed once again and sat there trying to think of people who were available.

Pansy spoke up first, "What about Michael Corner? He's gay and I've heard he's really nice."

Draco thought about it for two seconds before saying, "No"

"Theo?"

Draco looked at Blaise in horror, "How could you even suggest that? Oh hell no!"

"Finch-Fletchley?"

"No"

"Zach Smith?"

"No"

...and so it went on for about an hour with names, reasons, and then complete rejections. Pansy and Blaise were frustrated to say the least, and while they understood that the Slytherin Prince had a right to be picky, it was still bloody annoying.

Sighing the only female in the room couldn't really think of anyone else. "Well then Draco, Blaise and I have thought of practically every bloody boy in the damn school from 5th year on up and you have rejected all of them. The only thing I can think of is that you already have a person in mind. So do you?"

As soon as Pansy mentioned him already favoring someone a flush spread over his face as the image of lust filled emerald eyes on him popped to the forefront of his mind, he did indeed have a person in mind. He quickly covered his face trying to hide his blush but alas he was too late. Blaise and Pansy both saw it and smirks began to form on both of their faces.

Leaning forward slightly Blaise pulled Draco's hands away from his face and stared straight into his eyes as he asked, "So who exactly would you like to shag? We would love to know." Blaise laughed when Draco's face went even redder and then even started going down his neck.

Once again thoughts of piercing emerald eyes and that strong body above him and only focused on him flooded his mind and his eyes glazed over, for some time before reality struck. Shoving Blaise off the blond huffed, "It doesn't matter seeing as there is no way for him to even want me. It's just a silly idea, one that I don't even know why I want."

Blaise became serious as he heard the defeated tone in his house mate's voice. "Who the hell wouldn't want you Draco? You're hot and you have offers everyday."

Draco shook his head and gave a small smile. "Yes well he would never want me, he didn't even want to be my friend. Besides I doubt he would 'betray' his friends by sleeping with me."

Blaise frowned and then looked over at the silent female. Pansy was stumped. She couldn't see anyone not wanting her friend...except. Her eyes narrowed in thought. It had to be. Those two were the only ones that matched the reluctance that Draco was sure would be there. Biting her lip she thought for another minute. She knew that the one was an obvious no-no, but the other...perhaps.

"Honey, this one that you can't have, it wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would it?" Blaise's head snapped up and he knew she was right when Draco though still depressed colored and nodded.

"Yeah," Draco's voice was hushed almost like he couldn't believe he was admitting this out loud.

Draco missed how his friends nodded at each other and how they had a silent conversation. Leaning forward Pansy hugged Draco just like she had Blaise earlier. Her mind was made up now. Draco wanted Potter and so that is who he would get, even if it meant blackmailing the famous Potter into doing just that. Though something told her that that would not be as hard as she thought it might be. Looking back at Blaise she nodded again.

Right so it was time for them to get to snagging Potter for Draco. "Don't worry hon, we're Slyths we will find a way, so no worries." Blaise smiled in agreement.

Whatever or whoever Draco wanted, Draco was going to get.

AN: Review please.

PS: OMG I HATE THE EPILOGUE IN DH. IT SUCKS ASS.

well

Ja ne Kireania

PSS: I still need lyrics to songs please.


	3. Virgin Offering

Last Chance

Kireania

**Harry's thoughts**

_dream/fantasy sequence_

the strange voice

Chapter Three: Virgin Offering

_Pale legs gripped his waist as he pumped his hips into the pliant body beneath him. Pale blonde hair was spread over the pillows even as some was sticking to the sweaty form beneath him. AK green eyes took in the vision before him and couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips. A wanton and sexy Draco Malfoy pleading for him to go faster was enough to make him do just about anything._

_The boy who lived looked down at the place where their bodies joined, and another groan escaped his lips. By the Gods, Draco was hot. This was where he was meant to be. This was what he was supposed to be doing. With Draco, worshiping his body and loving him for all he was worth. Harry didn't want this to end, he didn't want to let go of the bliss that he was addicted to, but he could feel his orgasm approaching._

_The Gryffindor lifted his eyes so that he could meet those silver eyes he had fallen for long ago. When they connected one last time, Harry felt his orgasm being ripped from him. He couldn't help but to shut his eyes against the intensity of that one orgasm._

Harry opened his eyes expecting to see his lover beside him resting quietly after that fabulous fuck, but all that greeted him was an empty bed in a dorm full of other Gryffindors. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up suddenly, it took the wizarding world's savior a couple of moments before he fell backwards realizing that it had only been a dream. A very life like and believable dream.

Sighing Harry covered his face with his hands for a moment before he once again got up, only this time he stood all the way up. Looking over his bed, he realized that it was coated with his cum, well only with the portion that had leaked out of his now extremely sticky boxers. Sighing once again, he stripped his bed and tossed his dirty boxers and sheets down a chute that was installed to help the elves telling what was dirty and what wasn't. There had been too many complaints from people that just because their clothes were on the floor did not make them dirty, Harry was actually proud that he was not one of those people...openly any way.

Shaking his head, the green-eyed Gryffindor went to the shower room that he shared with his dorm mates. There was no one else awake again. Laughing at the habit that seemed to be forming for him he quickly had the water, in the farthest stall away from the door, at the perfect temperature before stepping directly under the forceful stream. His wild hair flattened instantly and covered his eyes before he pushed it off to the side. Harry leaned forward and allowed the water to run down his back as he leaned on the recently warmed tile wall in front of him.

Harry allowed his eyes to close as he tried to wind down from such an erotic dream but as soon as his eyes fell shut; his mind was flooded with the images from his dream. Draco begging to be touched...taken. This was the first dream that he had ever actually taken his mate, the others all stopped just as he was about to breach the gorgeous blonde. Harry couldn't help but wonder if that meant something...maybe he was closer to actually having the blonde for a lover than he thought and his subconscious was trying to tell him so. He couldn't help but snort at his own thoughts. Yeah right, that was just wistful thinking. Draco would never look at him with anything other than pure anger and hatred. He really wished that he had taken Draco's hand that first time on the train.

Harry shoved those unproductive thoughts away but they were soon replaced with the earlier parts of his dream. His flaccid penis stiffened up instantly as the images raced through his mind, reminding him why he craved the ethereal beauty. Lust flooded his body at the images in a wave so strong that it almost knocked him to his knees. Still standing Harry let out a low growl as his hand reached down for his shaft unconsciously.

_The green eyed Gryffindor could see his angel spread out on a bed, body glistening from sweat as he pleasured himself trying to entice his lion into action. Harry watched as his innocent lover flushed brightly as his elegant fingers circled his still virgin hole for a moment before he hesitantly pushed one slender digit past his tight pink ring of muscle._

Harry gripped his leaking cock tightly even as his hand sped up. He was unconsciously grateful that the water was warm and slick enough to be used as lubrication while wanking.

_Harry's breathing was quickly becoming labored as he listened to his mate keen loudly at the new feeling of being filled, even by that little bit. Silver eyes slid open and met with the deep emerald ones of his soon to be lover._

That was it. Harry could take no more before he ended up coming all over the tile in front of him. That look of lust and want that had been on the Slytherin's face had sent him over the edge quicker than anything else that he had ever tried before had. Desperate to fill his lungs with sweet oxygen Harry gulped in the warm air as his body came down from the euphoric trip that it had taken. He watched as the water washed away all evidence of his pleasure and fantasy. Still shuddering lightly, the golden boy finished his shower quickly, not willing to let his body rest long enough that it would be able to remember more images from his dream.

With only a towel around his waist, he headed back to his bed where he had laid out an outfit for the day. It was the weekend and even though they had recently gotten rid of the uniform requirement it was still nice to be able to wear whatever you wanted on the weekends. The teacher's still monitored what could be worn during the week and that was annoying. Today was going to be the day that he was going to rid himself of the nuisance he called glasses. He had it all planned out with Hermione.

So lost in his thoughts about his upcoming day he didn't even realize that he was fully dressed and just standing there. His jeans were tight and a faded blue and they were paired with his tight silver/gray tank that showed off his arms and body nicely. Most of his tattoos and piercings were exposed in some fashion and taking a moment to towel his hair to a slightly dryer point of existence, Harry knew that he looked drop dead gorgeous. Harry couldn't help but silently thank Hermione for teaching him self confidence and assurance at his own appearance.

The quiet was broken as his dorm mates began to wake up just as he was about to leave. Before he could turn and walk out, arms wrapped around his waist from behind as a voice husky from sleep whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm...what a sexy vision to wake up too."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his ex-boyfriend, who was still one of his good friends.

"Morning Seamus."

When he and Seamus had broken up, he had been slightly worried about the effect it would have on their friendship, but the Irish boy proved to him that they were still on good terms and that he was willing to help Harry with stress...no strings attached of course. Laughter in his eyes Harry turned around and just smirked at his dorm mate.

Backing off Seamus looked over the brunette and almost asked if he could just be fucked right then and there. Harry looked good enough to eat and then some. Hell, he would swear right now that Harry Potter was actually sex incarnate. Shaking his head lightly Seamus could not help the small jibe that slipped passed his lips.

"Who ever you're after is going to be cumming just from looking at you. You look just like sex on legs." Seamus watched as the green eyes that glowed with life brightened from the compliment and laughed at the small joke.

What he didn't expect was Harry's smirk to widen and him to nod slightly. "Good. I want him to be desperate for me. I want him writhing on a bed begging me to pleasure him like only I can. I want him yearning for my touch and my touch alone. I want him pleading for my mouth, hands, and body in such a way that I know it will always be like that. If this outfit can do that to him then I think I have a new favorite outfit."

Seamus' eyes glazed over from the huskiness that had taken over his friend's voice and from the words that spilled out of that perfect mouth. Whoever Harry was after, it had to be serious. Harry never talked like that when it was about a person that was just a good fuck. He never even used dirty talk like that for Seamus. The Irish boy couldn't help but be a little jealous of this mystery love┘and yes, it actually sounded like The Boy Who Lived was finally in love. Even if he didn't know it yet himself.

Laughing at Seamus, Harry waited for a few moments before he realized that he was mentally gone from this conversation. Shaking his head lightly Harry left the dorm and quickly made his way out of the common room without being stopped by anyone.

Heading down to breakfast, this early was a peaceful experience as usual but just because there was nothing going on around him did not mean that Harry didn't have a lot to think about. Pushing away his thoughts of the blonde that teased him everyday without realizing it, he focused his mind on the issue of the dreams that he had been having recently...well the ones that didn't include Draco being his for all eternity. The voice was getting stronger but it was also singing different songs now. It wasn't just that first song that he was hearing and he wasn't hearing them just in his dreams anymore. He would hear them during class, in his common room, in the halls, at meals, even when he was at the lake or the forest, but he was the only one that could hear them. No one else even heard a tune.

It was frustrating beyond belief┘kind of like in second year when he heard the basilisk in the walls and no one else did. But he knew, somehow, that these songs were real and not in parsel tongue. He couldn't figure out what the meaning behind the songs were, since they all seemed to be songs one would think of as lullabies and soothing words to be said to a child. The eyes that accompanied the voice in his dreams seemed to resonate within him. It felt like he should know who they belong to but he couldn't place them. The only thing he could think of would be a close relative but he didn't have any of those except for his Aunt and those definitely weren't her eyes.

Harry was so frustrated. He was just a tiny step away from going to Hermione and explaining everything to her but for some reason he didn't. It felt like he couldn't trust her with this...even if he trusted her with just about everything else. It was a shaky feeling, not thinking that one of your best friends wasn't trustworthy of some information. He needed the help but he didn't want the exposure, this needed to be kept a secret above everything else.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was at the entrance way to the Great Hall. Walking just a little too far over to the left, he ran straight into the wall beside the opening doors. Stumbling back the clumsy dark haired boy rubbed his offended nose as he began to laugh at himself. Well he had never run into a wall out here before...but then there's a first time for everything he guessed. Walking into the nearly empty Great Hall his eyes strayed over the faces present...and his completely empty house table before he glanced over at the Slytherin table.

Draco wasn't there.

Harry wondered where he could be. The first image in his mind pleased him greatly. Perhaps Draco was still in bed...completely naked. He might even be touching himself after having an erotic dream or just because of a morning erection. Biting his lip harshly Harry tried to root himself into the present, but he just couldn't. So he let his mind wander and sat there as his eyes glazed over from the thoughts parading through his mind. Of course, he would never know how close to the truth he actually was.

* * *

Draco was indeed in bed...naked. But it wasn't because he slept like that, oh no, the dungeons got to cold for that especially in the winter and late fall seasons. No Draco Malfoy was naked for an entirely different reason. He was naked because he needed to take care of a problem that the dream he had just awoken from had caused. He had been so close to cumming that he had just about ripped his pajamas off just to get to his aching erection.

Before this week had started he had hardly ever wanked but ever since the dreams started and his obsession with Potter had taken a new twist he had found that wanking was the only way to effectively shut his body's craving up, for at least a little while. The dream that he had awoken from though was much more intense than the ones that had plagued him throughout the entire week.

Finally having gotten all of his clothes off, the blonde Slytherin grasped his already weeping cock firmly. A gasp tore itself from Draco's throat just from the feel of his hand. Oh this was going to be a good one. He began to pump his hand up and down in a quick motion wanting to get off quickly but alas his body had other ideas. His mind going along with his body began to show him images from the earlier parts of the dream.

_He knew that Harry was watching him. He could feel that heated gaze traveling over every piece of skin that was exposed...which was everything. He even knew without looking when his eyes had reached his most private area...which was being teased gently by the blonde's own fingers. That emerald gaze then traveled back up Draco's body to meet with his own lust filled gaze. When those eyes came back to his face he pushed his finger slightly past his own tight ring of muscle._

_Unable to keep his eyes open with this new feeling of pleasure, the Slytherin Prince allowed his eyes to slide close for a moment as he keened lightly. The innocent blonde forced his heavy eyelids up and met his soon to be lover's gaze once again as he pushed more of his own finger inside himself._

_Suddenly everything sped up. His fingers were replaced by his lion'sown digits and those turned into being pounded into the mattress with his new lover's thick and gorgeous cock. It felt utterly perfect inside of him. He heard his lover say something to him but he didn't know what, so Draco opened his eyes to ask what it was that was just asked, but then their eyes connected and he was falling over the edge, with a scream of pleasure that was Harry's name on his lips._

Draco screamed his pleasure at the same time as his dream self did. Body heavy yet feeling light as a feather, could just aboutdescribe the way the blonde boy felt as he attempted to call his mind back from his orgasm. Finally bringing his mind back fully Draco realized that he had his right hand wrapped around his now limp cock, while his left hand had two fingers up his arse. Flushing brightly, he pulled those intrusive fingers out and released his hands hold on his length, even as he gasped from the over stimulation on a newly sensitized area.

Taking a moment to gather his still wobbly body together. Draco decided to sit up...and he did, right before he fell right back down. Growling at the fact that his body was not cooperating with him at the moment, he tried again this time managing to stay upright, with help from a bedpost. Draco drew in a deep breath and held it as he attempted to stand and just barelymanaged it. He could not believe that his orgasm had been that good.

If wanking like that had been intense for him he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Potter was actually fucking him. It seemed to take several minutes for him to reach his bathroom, so when he was finally in the shower he allowed himself some time for just lazing about under the wonderful spray...that was until images once again began to invade his mind.

He didn't think he could come again so soon after such a powerful release, but when he felt his body start to respond and flush from the visions that were being supplied to him he straightened up and quickly finished his shower. Not willing to chance another orgasm like thatso soon he quickened the pace he usually got ready in the morning to a frantic dash┘but even then it still took an hour for him to finish.

Looking for a set of clothes the sexy blonde realized that he had left his clothes back in his room. Perfect now he had to go to his slightly chilly room to get his clothes. Wrapping a towel around his waist he exited his bathroom only to be greeted with the sight of his two best friends staring at him with raised eyebrows. Draco's cheeks tinged pink under his friends' stares┘it was almost like they wanted him to confess to something.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Blaise snorted at his friend and pointed to the pile of clothes that Pansy had picked out for him. "You were taking forever this morning so we decided to see if you were going to wake up or just sleep in. You were in the shower so we decided to wait for you to come out."

Pansy smirked at the sole virgin in the room as he flushed yet again. "Don't worry sweetie you can get dressed in here and we'll just talk to you with our backs towards ya instead of just watching."

Nodding his head, Draco waited for the two intruders to turn around before he began getting dressed. "Hey Draco if you're so embarrassed about people seeing your body how are you going to even be able shag anyone?" Draco didn't see the smirk on his friends face, and Blaise didn't see the blush, but they both knew that the other was doing exactly what they couldn't see.

Snatching up a pillow close to him the blonde prince of Slytherin chucked it at the dark haired boy's head. "Stop being an arse Blaise. You know that's a different situation."

Draco didn't like to be reminded that after an entire week he wasn't even a small step closer to having Potter shag him and then telling his Father to fuck off. Blaise was due to leave again today and that just meant that he had one less person to help, even though Pansy was extremely helpful.

Sighing lightly the half dressed Slytherin sat on the bed. "How am I going to do this, guys? We all know that I want Potter and no one else, but how am I supposed to get him to say yes. I've heard all the rumors that he shags plenty of people but how do I, the one that has annoyed him for most of his days here, go and ask for a single fuck."

Pansy and Blaise had turned around when they had felt their friend sit on the bed. Draco didn't really care that he was shirtless right now. All he wanted was an answer. Frowning slightly Blaise decided to speak. "Don't worry Draco we've been trying to think of something to help but its hard. Also maybe I can find some more out while I'm home. 'Cause if it was my mother that won then you could have all the time because it would be up to me right?"

Blaise hoped that he sounded confident and assuring for his friend. He knew this was really eating away at his friend. They had indeed been trying to think of something but there was always the flaw that they couldn't figure how to explain this to Potter or even how to get him to agree. Draco didn't have any time left. It looked like Blaise was going to have to take the Gryffindor approach and just snag Potter to explain the situation.

It wasn't like Potter thought he was a threat. They had actually shagged numerous times before, but he wasn't about to tell that to Draco. Blaise knew that Potter liked their 'sessions' because he was the only one that didn't mind extremely rough sex. To Blaise the pain and roughness made the feeling all the sweeter. Firm in his newly made plan Blaise knew he would have to set this up before he left after lunch.

After a few more words of encouragement and reassurance the scared blonde finished dressing and then led them both out hoping that he would be able to at least get some of the left over breakfast. Once seated at their table in the Great Hall Blaise looked around and noticed the Golden Boy glancing over towards them...mainly at Draco. Perhaps there wouldn't be a need for much convincing after all. Blaise would not have let his friend down, even if it meant bribing Potter with sex or blackmail.

* * *

Late morning found Harry restless and bored. He was avoiding his two best friends like the plague...why, he didn't know but he just wanted to be alone for some reason. He had heard that voice again not too long ago, the few words he caught still echoing in his head.

If everyone cared and nobody cried 

If everyone loved and nobody lied 

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride 

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

This was a new one. It had only started up recently but he found that he liked this one and the first one the best. Those were the two that resonated within him the best.

So wrapped up in his thoughts the Gryffindor didn't even notice Blaise standing by an open classroom door, just watching him. Harry realized his mistake when he was roughly pulled into the unnoticed classroom by the unnoticed Slytherin and he bit back the small yelp of surprise that wanted to escape. Taking but a mere moment to get his bearing he glared at the dark skinned boy in front of him.

"What th-" Harry was cut off by Blaise's lips on his. Still glaring Harry understood that he was meant to be silent, that was after all how he would shut Blaise up every time he wanted silence.

Sure enough after just a moment of keeping their lips together, Blaise pulled back. "I am not here to ask for a fuck...well yea I am but not for you to fuck me." This got him a raised eyebrow and a curious look.

Stepping back Blaise ran a hand through his hair as he thought of how to explain this. "Look I don't have much time left before I have to go back home for the weekend so let me explain everything before there are any questions, ok?"

He received a nod from the still silent lion. "Good. Well the reason I basically snagged you is because Draco has an issue going on that needs to be remedied. The only way to remedy it is by being fucked."

Harry opened his mouth in shock with a question on his lips but a glare from Blaise silenced him, though it didn't rid him of the incredulous look. Draco Malfoy needed to be fucked...by him?

"Now he could have anyone he wants, literally from all of the offers he has had, but you see he is quite picky. It is his right to be picky though seeing as he has never had sex before so he wants it to be something he wouldn't regret or forget."

Harry's eyebrows lifted up into his hair line...his dragon was still a virgin?

**Holy shit.**

"Obviously because I am talking to you about this and not someone else you can guess who he wants to have fuck him." Harry nodded silently again. "Now here's where the long explanation comes in." Blaise explained everything that they had learned last week about the activities of Lucius and the others.

Harry understood the reason why Draco wanted him to be the one to fuck him. "So this has nothing else to do with me other than it would piss off Lucius to have his son's cherry popped by me?" He couldn't hide all of the disappointment from his voice. Being a Slytherin Blaise heard the unspoken method and smirked.

"Actually from what I have seen lately would actually lead me to believe that he is just using this reason for your benefit. I don't think he would mind if you, say set up a date for afterwards or even just another fucking session." Blaise couldn't help but smirk at the hopeful and eager look on Potter's face. Well this was definitely going better than he had expected.

"I don't have much more time left to stay and explain, so do you have any last minute questions?"

Harry thought for a few moments if there was anything he didn't understand...nope but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to get Draco to tell Harry himself that he was the one that his dragon chose.

"I understand everything just fine. But you see seeing as this is all from a Slytherin's mouth I would greatly prefer to hear it from Malfoy himself. After all this could be a plan to prank me." His voice left nothing hidden to the imagination for Blaise. Chuckling lightly he nodded; he understood that Harry just wanted to see if Draco was going to go through with it and if he really was all that interested in the brunette.

"Very well I will relay your message. Where shall I send him to speak with you?" Harry smirked, "Oh how about the Astronomy Tower right after lunch. That should be just fine."

Shaking his head in amusement Blaise moved towards the door in order to go find his friends but he stopped with his hand on the handle. Without turning back around he spoke. "Potter, a warning though. He might be Draco Malfoy 'Prat Extraordinaire', but he's my friend and he's a virgin. If I hear one complaint from his mouth when I get back you will be dickless and very repentent when I am done, understood?"

"I understand but I think you would have to get in line seeing as while you are away, Parkinson will still be here. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't take too kindly to any complaint either." Harry's voice was completely serious and Blaise knew that Draco would be just fine.

Nodding one last time Blaise left the room not even waiting to see if Potter followed him out. That wasn't his concern. His only concern now was to go get Draco and Pansy.

Blaise headed to the lake to meet his friends. He knew they were there since he had seen them from the window in that classroom that he had explained everything to Potter in. When he was close to them he picked up a light jog and smiled as they waved to them. He couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Hey Blaise, where have you been hiding all day? It's almost time for you to leave." Draco ever the punctualist and worrier questioned him immediately.

Smirking Blaise came to a stop and looked down at his seated friend. "Well, you see, I was setting up something. Speaking of which you might want to head back to your room Dray and get ready."

Frowning lightly Draco tilted his head to the side. "Get ready for what Blaise?"

Pansy was watching them silently with a small frown of curiosity on her face. Something was up; she just didn't know what her boyfriend was planning.

Rolling his eyes as if it was obvious Blaise held in a laugh. "Your date with Potter of course. You are meeting him at the Astronomy Tower after lunch where you will decide where to meet up later tonight."

Both Draco and Pansy's eyes widened dramatically. Though only Draco's face flushed bright red. "WHAT? What date? I didn't know about this." Draco's breathing had instantly increased as he tried to figure out what his friend was talking about.

Trying to stifle his laughter Blaise bit his lips as he allowed Draco to panic...but of course Pansy wouldn't allow that for too long.

"Draco stop panicking...Blaise what the fuck is going on? What date with Potter?" Pansy narrowed her eyes daring the dark haired youth to keep his secrets.

"Jeez Pans, ruin my fun why don't ya."Blaise sat down next to his shocked friends, one who was almost hyperventilating from his earlier statement. "We have been going over every idea possible to get Potter. Well I don't know how much longer it will be until Draco's going to be expected to deliver. So I decided the best way to get Potter was to snatch him and explain everything to him. If he didn't agree I would just cast an Obliviate. But he did. He told me to tell Draco to meet him at the Astronomy Tower after lunch. I think he just wants you to verify what I told him and then he would set a time and meeting place, for I guess later tonight...I dunno everything he thinks."

Blaise watched as his friends digested this information. Draco stood up silently though his eyes were extremely wide and a smile crossed his lips. He would have jumped up down in happiness, but he was outside where anyone could see. But he got Potter. Potter had agreed to bugger him. Even if it didn't turn into anything it would still be perfect that Harry Fucking Gorgeous Potter would be his first. Pansy stood up as well wondering what it was that Draco wanted to do.

Finally it dawned on Draco what was happening. "Holy shit he wants to meet with me after lunch! What the hell do I say? Should I change? Do I need to fix my hair? Holy shit..." Pansy shook her head lightly at her now frantic friend.

"Calm down Draco lets go back to your room and figure this out." Listening to the sole voice of reason in the group they all headed down to the dungeons, none of them noticing the emerald gaze that had been on them the entire time.

It seemed that he had better get ready as well. The green eyed brunette headed up to his own dorm to fix up the little bit that probably wasn't even needed.

* * *

(... mwhahaha)

Blaise was gone. And Pansy refused to walk with him to the tower. Draco couldn't understand why she wouldn't. It was normal to bring a friend on a 'date' if you were nervous right? He had cleaned up from being outside, his hair was perfect, his clothing impeccable as usual. Draco knew he looked good...so why was he so goddamn nervous about this.

Not to sure about his own question he wiped his hands on the sides of his trousers for the millionth time. Looking at his surroundings he realized that he was basically at the tower. Swallowing tightly, Draco walked the last few paces to the tower. Pushing open the door, his silver eyes didn't see anything at first but as he closed the door his eyes found what they were looking for. Harry Potter was already there, waiting for him.

Damn Po...Har...Po...Harry looked hot, again. Just barely catching himself staring at the dark haired savior, Draco righted himself and walked further into the room. He hoped he was exuding a confidence, one that he didn't feel. Though when he saw those bright eyes rake over him he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Hmmm I guess Blaise was telling the truth." Draco shivered again at that voice. It was deep and husky; he couldn't help but wonder what his name would sound like in that voice.

"So...um what exactly did Blaise tell you? He didn't specify to me what it was that was said." What if Potter had just brought him here to laugh at him cause Blaise said to much or too little. What ifs ran through his head at a mile a minute, taking so much of his attention that he didn't even notice that the brunette was now quite close to him.

"Hey," That caught Draco's attention. That voice soft but still deep. Looking up he gasped at the lack of space between them. Draco unconsciously took a step back which Potter instantly followed. Unfortunately, or fortunately that was the only step that he could take before he was backed up against a wall.

"Now that I've got your attention again, to answer your question, I'm not going to say what he told me. But I want you to tell me what's going on and why I'm somehow involved." Harry lifted his arms so that they blocked off any escape that the Slytherin might try, in order to avoid spilling information. Draco looked up into those eyes and almost lost himself. Obviously one could drown in eyes.

"Uhh...well you see. IneededsomeonetoshagmeandIonlywantedyou." Draco said that so quickly that it took Harry a minute to decipher it.

His smirk widened. "Good start. Now I suggest you slow down and continue until the whole reason is explained."

Draco couldn't help but let out a whimper, "Do I have to? It's actually quite embarrassing. And you already know, sooo..." Draco trailed off as lips were placed on his in an overpowering type of kiss. Draco instantly melted into the strong body above him as he opened himself to the kiss and Harry Potter.

It was no more than a few moments after he had started to kiss back that the kiss was broken. Glazed silver eyes opened up to see smirking green ones. "Now please continue or I will leave."

For what seemed like the millionth time today Draco's eyes widen drastically. He clutched at Harry's shirt tightly, which he had been unconsciously clutching since the beginning of the kiss. "Wha...no...you can't..." Shutting up for the moment he ignored the arched eyebrow, damn that Potter for stealing his patented move. Struggling to figure out what to say and what not to say he decided to try most of the truth.

"My father has been holding meetings where he's been auctioning off my virginity. I obviously didn't know about until Blaise found out and told me. I figured out that the best way around this was to get someone to shag me. I chose you." Flushing brightly Draco kept his eyes averted as he explained most of the reasons behind this meeting.

"Ok. But why me? There are plenty of other people. Is this just a way to figuratively smack Lucius in the face? Or..." Harry let his words trail off knowing that the implication was there and understood.

Draco grit his teeth and almost didn't answer but then his face was turned up and he accidentally met those green swirling orbs again. "It's both actually. A little bit of it is just for the irony of it all, but most of it is because I don't think it would be worth it if it wasn't you." Draco mentally slapped himself. God he sounded like a preteen girl on a first date.

Harry smiled down at Draco. Yes that is what he wanted to hear. He would offer a chance to date after this first issue was taken care of. Harry couldn't believe that he was finally getting his dragon...his mate. He was so used to that word echoing his thoughts about Draco that the black haired boy didn't think twice about it.

Remembering how much Draco liked that kiss, Harry brought his mouth down again, easily covering Draco's soft lips with his own slightly firmer ones. He once again felt the shock radiating out from the blonde but trudged on eagerly as said blonde began to kiss back.

This time Harry didn't break the kiss after a few moments, they were both so engrossed with the kiss that it was a shock to both when Harry ground his erection into the silver eyed boys own straining length. An idea came to mind so quickly and it was so erotic that the green eyed boy didn't even stop to think about it.

His tanned hands reached out and began rubbing small circles around the innocent boy's midsection and quickly moving lower. His fingers quickly undid the snug trousers, allowing his whole hand to slip into the clothe confines. Draco threw his head back and gasped as he finally felt those hands on his skin. Only in his dreams had he ever hoped for this.

Whimpering again only this time it was from sheer pleasure, just as his flushed face was. Harry's hand stroked him gently and with ease. The pressure was just right, and his thumb, oh Merlin, his thumb on every up stroke caressed the sensitive tip and gathered the drops of precum dripping out to use as lube. Draco couldn't last much longer. The knowledge of whom it was that was doing this to him combined with the actual pleasure had his mind reeling. Gods, if this was what Potter induced pleasure felt like just with a hand job he wasn't sure he could even handle full out sex.

And that was it. The image and notion that they were going to actually be having sex soon sent him over the edge with a slightly muffled cry. The orgasm that morning had been extremely intense but this one had been about at least ten times better. This one had really been caused by Harry Potter.

Harry watched in rapture as his Dragon went higher and higher as he stroked him. It filled the Gryffindor with undeniable pleasure to know that he was the one that was creating this pleasure, and also the knowledge that he was the only one to ever do so,raised his own euphoria even more.

Only a moment or so before Draco came Harry felt his ownbody tighten and quickly made sure that his eyes were focused on the lovely face in front of him. He watched as the slighter body writhed and that wonderful mouth let out a moan of sheer delight and release. Harry could not believe how gorgeous the blonde looked. He was ethereal and hot at the same damn time. Though he did not reach his own completion it was almost like he had as he watched Draco calm down.

Draco's eyes focused on the dark haired god in front of him as he felt a rush of magic over his skin and then felt his soon to be lover pull away gently. Taking deep breaths he soon realized that he was all buttoned up and just about ready to face the world again.

Harry watched as Draco took control of his body again. Without really thinking he leaned down and softly kissed Draco. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor at eight sharp. Try not to be late." He kept his voice soft and gentle as he spoke. Draco watched as the golden boy pulled away and silently left the tower, not with an air of finality but an air or promise and gentleness.

Gods eight could not come fast enough for him.

A/n: R&R


	4. Please Tell Me You Didn't

Last Chance

Kireania

Chapter Four: Please Tell Me You Didn't...O.o

Nervousness.

Draco had never known the meaning of that word until that very afternoon. It was only three hours until he was to meet Harry in the Room of Requirement and even though earlier he had had such a convincing encounter, he was still worried that Harry would not show or would just laugh at him. Every single time that he had only been a small step away from writing everything off Harry would catch his eye and wink at him.

That one look allowed him to shove off his panic for at least another few minutes. Gods he was such a girl. The Slytherin Prince put his face in his hands and leaned forward slightly. He was just so damn nervous due to everything that could happen.

_What if Potter thought he was ugly, what if Potter changed his mind right in the middle and just left, what if Harry just didn't show, what if... what if...?_

A hand on his shoulder drew him out from his thoughts. Looking up the worried blonde met the concerned eyes of his best friend Pansy. She was concerned but she was also a huge comfort. "Come on sweetie we've only got two hours left. And dinner is just about over."

Draco looked at her confused before it hit him; he had been lost in thought for about an hour. Looking around his eyes of course met deep green ones, which were surprisingly full of concern. He could see the question in those eyes? Taking a deep breath, Draco gave a small smile and a light shrug. He watched as understanding entered those eyes and a nod was his answer as well. It seemed that Harry was indeed very understanding.

Standing up, the Slytherin Prince led Pansy out of the hall silently. Their walk remained silent, until they both entered his room. Then all hell broke loose.

"Pansy, oh my god, what am I doing? Can't I just go away instead of all of this? I can't believe that Harry agreed to this. What if...mmphh? Wazi mat da ell?"(1) Pansy having had anticipated this, had almost instantly covered her friend's mouth with her hand.

Pansy kept her hand over that talkative mouth until it stopped talking. Positive that she was going to have silence she slowly removed her now slightly spit covered hand; at least he hadn't licked her as he would have if they had been younger. That had been disgusting. Once again silence covered the two as Pansy guided Draco to sit down on his bed.

Pansy soon broke her own silence. "Sweetie you know this is the only way that you get what you want and get around what Lucius has set up. I have a feeling that your father might have set up a way to make sure you delivered just in case. Though I don't really know, now do I?" Here she paused for a breath, "I know you are nervous and it's ok. But when I saw you after that meeting with Potter you looked like you had just had the best time. I don't think that he would back out of this; after all, he did set up a time and place as well as give you a hand job earlier. Because you've never done this before I feel like I should warn you of some things."

Draco's eyes were going to be permanently widened if he kept widening them whether in confusion or in shock.

"It really nothing major, honey. It's just that because you're a virgin it might not be without pain for you. I have heard that a first time like this is a similar experience to a girl losing her virginity. But I don't know. It could be completely different. I'm sure Potter will do everything he can to make sure its perfect for you. The only advice I can really give is to not think about every little thing, just do what feels right and good."

Sighing lightly the dark haired girl allowed her friend to put that information away before she stood up and plastered a smile on her face. "Alright now that that's taken care of, let's get you ready. We've only got an hour and a half left."

That got Draco's attention. He stood up instantly and began to strip not caring that Pansy was still there for once, he had to take a shower. Still trying to take his pants off he rushed into the bathroom. Pansy watched him in amusement, oh yea Draco, son of Inner Circle Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, was definitely head over heels for The Boy Who Was Destined to Beat Voldemort. The irony of it all was not lost on her.

Knocking on the bathroom door she opened it slightly and called in. "Don't take to long sweets. And call me when you get out so we can multi task and get every thing ready."

A muffled ok was her only response. Laughing to herself, Pansy closed the door and sat on the bed to wait for her friend to be finished and ready for her to help.

This was going to be interesting.

Though he exuded calm confidence the fact was that Harry Potter was in a state of frenzy. He wanted to look perfect for tonight even though, he mused, there wouldn't be too much time involved where he was actually clothed.

He had snagged Hermione almost directly after his conversation with Blaise and subsequent viewing of his revealing of information to the other two involved. He had apologized to Ron for stealing his girlfriend, but quickly explained that he needed her to go with him to Hogsmeade with him for a little while.

Ron was slightly miffed but Hermione had quickly pacified him with a quick kiss and promise for later before she had trotted off with Harry. They were down and back in just under three hours. Now he was free from his glasses. His eyes were fixed completely and there was no chance of him ever needing those annoying lenses ever again.

Of course everyone in his house noticed and had to comment on it. He had over a dozen offers for later that night┘which was nothing new but still it was a confidence booster all the same. Of course, each of these offers were turned down politely and quietly, even if some of their responses to his were not. Hermione and Ron met him up in the room that he shared with Seamus, Ron, Neville, and Dean. They were both waiting patiently on Ron's bed...aka they were snogging until Harry interrupted them.

"Hey mate, what's with all the changes lately, not that you didn't need them but why now?" Harry shook his head at his friend's bluntness.

"Ron! That was rude..."

Harry quickly cut Hermione off before an argument, "Its fine Hermione. Anyway, Ron I just felt like doing this. I've been planning on getting rid of my glasses all summer and I had meant to do it earlier today so I would have to rush or interrupt anyone but I was sidetracked and forgot about it until I ran in here earlier."

Harry sat down on his bed and continued to talk to his friends till and through dinner, where he checked on his nervous Dragon, and then back up in his room before he noticed the time┘or lack there of. Luckily, Hermione and Ron wanted to go back down to the common room to hang and do homework at about that time.(2) Quickly making an excuse to stay up there, Harry waited until they left before he started to get ready at a frantic pace. He wanted to be there long before Draco showed up so he could get everything perfect.

After an hour of small fixes and preparations, he was ready to head out the door. Not wanting to cause any drama or questions to start up and delay him, Harry wrapped himself up in his father's invisibility cloak and silently went down to the common room.

Passing through he heard parts of some conversations, but nothing was really pertaining to him so he ignored them and exited through the portrait hole just as someone walked in.  
It didn't take long for him to get to the Room of Requirement, nor did it take long for him to imagine a room that he could work with to make this the best experience for Draco.

Draco might not have any experience to judge Harry's performance but that wouldn't matter because his angel would want no one else by the time he was through with accosting and wracking that virgin body with pleasure.

Harry was hard just thinking about what was to come. (yes pun intended)

The endJK (lol)

* * *

It was seven forty five, and the nervous blonde was making his way to the seventh floor where Harry Potter was waiting for him. Swallowing tightly Draco couldn't help but want to turn back and hide in the dungeons away from the world but that promise of having Harry Fucking Gorgeous Potter, the same one that invaded his dreams, shag him was an opportunity that he just didn't want to miss. Though he couldn't hide his slight disappointment about the circumstances surrounding this night, Draco couldn't help but hope that Potter might be willing to continue shagging him for as long as he wanted.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Draco allowed his silver eyes to fall shut as he tried to calm his body and it worked, slightly. His muscles weren't as tense now and his throat was less constricted. Attempting to gain his calm back made Draco remember that Pansy had once again refused to accompany him to a meeting with the Gryffindor Seeker.

Frowning lightly he once again tried to figure out why she refused to walk with him to what was probably going to be a once in a life time happening between him and Harry. Draco couldn't believe that girl nor could he believe how fast Potter had worked his way underneath the blonde's skin. It was astounding but Draco couldn't help but thank the heavens for allowing it.

Opening those silver eyes, Draco looked around and found that the calming he had just done was worthless. Right in front of him was the door to the room where he was to lose his virginity in. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, he forced his hand to reach out and grasp the door knob. Turning it was another matter. It took another minute before his hand listened to his apprehensive mind. Upon entering the room his frantic mind went blank with awe.

The room was lit by a fireplace and then a shit load of candles. It didn't look stupid though, it looked inviting and yet mysterious. Draco scanned the room thoroughly as he took in the details. There was a large fire that crackled and made the shadows dance in erotic movements. In front of the fire, far enough away of course, was a low table that was right in front of a large black leather couch. In the opposite corner of the room is where the candles were focused at. Different colored candles with different colored flames floated around a large four poster bed. The candle colors were black, silver, green, gold, and dark purple. Their flames made the bed look majestic and so inviting. The sheets were black satin and the pillows were plush and luxurious.

From his seat on the sofa Harry watched as the Slytherin took in the room. It had taken a while for his mind to be satisfied with what was presented to him but the room had been a life saver as it altered and adjusted to every whim. Harry knew that it was well worth the effort when Draco had come in and had been instantly mesmerized by the decorations.

He had been so enraptured that he had missed the fact that Harry was sitting on the sofa relaxing and shirtless. Though he had arrived in the room entirely clothed he had quickly shed his robes and shirt so that he was comfortable and knowing that it would embarrass Draco. He loved to see that pale ethereal face flush with color.

Draco didn't notice the pair of smoldering green eyes watching his every move and expression. He was too in shock at how the room looked to even realize that he wasn't alone. But when there was a rustling sound from the couch his eyes snapped directly over and connected with those eyes that could make him hard from just a look. Gulping he turned his body towards the wizarding world's savior and waited for him to say or do something.

Harry smirked at Draco and rose gracefully from the black couch. He wanted to use it but not for the "first" time that evening, no it would be saved for further on after he had the virgin used to him. The Gryffindor watched as his soon to be lover's eyes latched onto his chest even as a flush spread over the pale cheeks. He watched as those eyes slowly took in his scandalous appearance as he nonchalantly stretched upwards. His pants were tight and left nothing to the imagination if one was aroused, which Harry definitely was. The pants accented his every muscle and sat low on his hips revealing the fact that there was no underwear underneath these sinful pants. Harry walked over to the blond and just gave him another smirk before placing his hand underneath that pointed chin and lifting it making that darkened gaze rise as well.

When their eyes connected Draco couldn't help but let out a near silent whimper that just had to echo through the entire room. Draco had no idea what to do. He didn't know if they were going to talk first or if it was straight to business, per say. Draco could tell that Harry was aroused if not just from the obvious bulge that he had focused on just moments ago then by the way his normally bright green eyes were now dark and swirling almost.

A shudder passed through Draco's slighter body when Harry placed his hand underneath his chin. This was the point of no return. And Draco was gladly continuing on with his decision.

Lowering his mouth to the soft one below him, Harry took Draco's lips and gently caressed them, asking for them to open up to him. When Draco parted his lips in a light gasp the green eyed boy's tongue slipped in and began to map out the new territory that it was given. Draco let out a keening whimper when he felt that tongue accost his sensitive mouth. Harry swallowed the sounds that his tongue evoked from his Dragon. Slipping his arms around the slim waist, he guided them both back to the bed that he had painstakingly prepared for this.

Draco felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and his eyes popped open to stare at his chosen partner in fearful anticipation. Draco was terrified but at the same time he was now achingly hard and passed the point of being able to say no. But that didn't mean his fears were quiet. Harry felt the shift in the beautiful blonde below him and slowed the kiss down before pulling away to smile softly at his mate.

He wanted to quell the fear in those wide eyes but he knew that nothing he said could take away what was just first time jitters. He could ease them though and he planned on doing just that. It might mean him having to leave his erection untouched for a while but Harry was going to make sure that his dragon was blinded by pleasure before he even introduced the idea of penetration.

Smile still gentle on his face, Harry gently pushed Draco backwards so that he got the idea to get onto the bed. Harry kept in a small laugh as he watched the Slytherin obey nervously. Never using anything but gentleness Harry guided the pale virgin to the center of the bed and then back so that he was lying on the lush pillows. His quidditch roughened hands were being as gentle as possible as he caressed the ethereal face of his mate. Leaning in Harry once again took his virgin's lips into his own set on drawing out as many sounds of pleasure as he could.

Melting into the kiss of the Boy Who Lived was not hard in the least. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to Draco and the blonde was drowning in the feelings that, from just kissing the brunette, were being released. Feeling those velvet hands on his chest had the mercury eyed boy arching up slightly, wanting...needing more. Draco could feel Potter undoing the buttons of his shirt and then those wondrous hands were touching his bare chest. The skin on skin contact had Draco's flesh crying out for more.

Whimpering into the now scorching kiss, Draco was beginning to feel the need for more oxygen but he didn't want to break such an amazing kiss. He couldn't help but whine pitifully when it was the green eyed sex god that pulled away for air.

Now that his mind wasn't preoccupied with the kiss Draco realized how much clothing had actually been removed while he had been in a haze. His robe was gone...probably lost while he had been guided to the bed, his shirt was gone, as was his tie and his pants were opened and ready to be removed. A bright flush spread over Draco's pale face easily covering his cheeks and working its way down his neck. Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw the blush. He thought it was cute.

Harry allowed his eyes to roam over Draco's mostly exposed body. His sharp eyes taking in every feature on his mate's body, his Dragon was hot as hell. His chest though lean hid the muscles that the he so obviously had because of quidditch. His entire body was pale and gorgeous not marred by anything not even freckles. Drinking in the gorgeous vision before him Harry almost abandoned his plan to take things slowly.

Leaning forward intent on tasting that skin that looked so delectable Harry couldn't help but mutter, "Gods you are so gorgeous." His voice was deep and near a purr as he spoke into the skin right below his lips. Harry's firm lips gently kissed the skin on Draco's collar bone a few times before he latched on and allowed his tongue to tease the tender skin as he sucked on it, bringing the blood to the surface. His mate was now marked. It wasn't the type of mark that he wanted to leave but he wouldn't put that just yet.

Draco laced his hands through the thick mass of locks that his savior owned. Gods how much more pleasure could that mouth even give?!?! There couldn't be much more, since there was already so much pleasure being lavished onto his body. Trembling Draco wasn't sure why these things felt so amazing but he wanted more and he never wanted it to stop. He moaned softly as he felt Harry's mouth moving over his shoulder, up his neck then back down again. Each nibble and lick causing shivers to go down Draco's spine.

To his disappointment though Harry did not go lower onto his chest. The brunette traveled back up to Draco's soft lips to give a soft and sweet kiss. The blonde could feel the difference in this kiss from all of the others. This one was coaxing him into relaxing while the others set his blood on fire. Opening his darkened eyes, Draco tried to figure out why things had changed. He connected with those green eyes that were constantly brimming with life and he saw a glint in those eyes. One that made a shiver run his spine. He trusted Harry to make this good for him but not knowing what was going on in that mind was frustrating.

When the Gryffindor pulled his wand from his back pocket, Draco had to bit his lip to stay quiet. He tried to figure out what a wand was needed for but he couldn't think of anything that would require a spell. Missing the softly spoken spell Draco watched as a black strip of fabric appeared. His nervous silver eyes focused in on that fabric and then widened dramatically when the Gryffindor brought it up to cover his eyes. Harry must have seen his fear because he stopped the fabric for a moment to whisper that it would be ok and that it was just for a little while.

Nodding albeit a little slowly, the unsure teen allowed his eyes to be covered by the soft cloth. Without his sight he couldn't tell what was going on. He felt vulnerable...even more so than he had just moments ago. His breath quickened in anticipation as he waited for his Lion to touch him again. Feeling a slight shift in the bed Draco tipped his face up and tried to listen but he couldn't distinguish any of the sounds that he was hearing.

Jumping slightly, Draco sighed when he felt a hand softly caress his cheek out of no where before those delicious lips were on his once more and when the blonde opened his mouth to the experienced boy he moaned in surprise. Harry had passed a piece of something sweet into his mouth. Sucking on the sweet piece of food, cause it was obvious that that was exactly what it was, and his Lion's tongue was making his head spin from the desire that was pumping through him.

Draco let out a soft whimper when once again Harry pulled back way too soon. Just with the food in his mouth then he bit down softly and moan a little from the sudden flow of the sweet juices. Chewing the small slice of what he now knew was cantaloupe (3) he enjoyed the taste and understood somewhat now what was going on.

Swallowing the sweet fruit he tipped his head up to where he hoped his crush was and opened his mouth just enough to show that he wanted more and liked what was being done. Sure enough just a moment later those addictive lips were back and another piece was passed through to the blind folded blonde's mouth, this time Draco paid most of his attention to the other tongue in his mouth, allowing the piece of fruit to play between them during the kiss. This time when Harry pulled away though he trailed kisses down Draco's throat and made another mark right above the first one he had made. The blonde arched again slightly as he chewed and swallowed the grape he had just been fed.

Each fruit that he was fed was followed by a trail of kisses down his neck and each time those kisses worked their way lower. When he had been given a strawberry his nipples had been teased mercilessly. His cries had echoed through the room and air as he jerked up trying to get more of that amazing feeling. A grape had led to his navel being teased and introduced to tongue fucking. Being so lost in his haze of sweet fruit and kisses the Slytherin never noticed that his pants had been carefully pulled off of him. He was now only left in his pair of green silk boxers that had an obvious bulge and wet spot.

Smirking Harry placed a cherry in his mouth and proceeded to kiss the blonde like he had been doing sensually sliding his tongue over his fast learning Dragon's making him forget that he had anything to be nervous about. Pulling away he looked at those red and swollen lips that glistened with their combined spit before he continued down and once again lavished attention on the now extremely well marked neck and collar bone. He swiped at the hard pink pebbles and then nibbled on them getting a loud gasp as his reward and then he nibbled down and tongue fucked the already well fucked belly button. Smirking into his kisses he held Draco's writhing hips down as he slipped his hands underneath those tight boxers.

Draco stilled instantly as he realized that he was practically naked and was to soon be naked. After nothing having happened in almost a minute Draco decided to lift his hips hoping that Harry was just waiting for his to signal that he was okay with continuing on. And he had been correct; his boxers were slid off the moment that he had lifted his pale and slim hips. Even though Draco couldn't see anything he felt that burning gaze on him and he couldn't help but squirm slightly. He wanted to know if he was acceptable or anything that could be compared to others, but he was too terrified to ask.

Harry stared at the cock in front of him. It was absolutely perfect and completely edible. Draco had nothing to be ashamed of his 7.5 inch cock that had a wonderful girth to it as well. The head was red and leaking precome and the vein underneath was almost visibly throbbing. Just looking at this amazing piece of flesh made his mouth water. Leaning forward Harry began to place kisses all over the pale and trembling hips before he kissed down to where he wanted to taste most. Glancing up he saw that Draco's mouth was hanging open and his head was tipped back. Though the green eyed savior could still see the blush that was painted across his cheeks once again.

Taking a deep breath Harry leaned down and instantly slipped the head into his mouth to eager to taste his mate to waste time on teasing the flesh. Sucking gently at first Harry had to place his hands on Draco's hips to make sure that the sudden bucking didn't cause the brunette to choke. Green eyes slid closed as he savored the wonderful taste. Draco had to be the best tasting guy he had ever had. But then of course he would be, after all Draco was his mate .

Not having expected to be suddenly in Harry Potter's mouth a scream of pleasure was ripped from his throat even as hips tried to push further into that amazing heat. Not able to stop himself Draco tore off the blindfold and looked down to the man between his legs. Just the sight of Harry Potter sucking his cock made him moan, add in the amazing tingles and spikes of pleasure it caused as well and you had one wracked with pleasure Slytherin that couldn't form a coherent sentence even if his life depended on it. The hand that still held the blind fold was grasping the sheets tightly while the other pale hand wound its way through the thick locks belonging to the one that was between his legs.

Draco's moans and gasps of pleasure could drive anyone over the edge. Virgin or not the blonde had to be the most sensitive and wanton person alive and Harry loved it. He loved how his mate was arching into his every touch and caress. He loved that he could drive his Dragon so high with little to no effort.

He loved the blonde's taste, smell, voice, texture and aura. Everything about Draco was intoxicating and Harry wanted to make sure that he always had this wonderful creature of seduction and pleasure all to himself. He wouldn't keep Draco against his will but it would be a cold day in hell before he even thought of giving him up willingly.

Feeling the body below him tense in preparation for orgasm, Harry pulled back and stopped all pleasurable activity. He would allow Draco to cum before they got to sex but he still had one more trick to play before that release was to happen. Smiling to himself as he heard the groans and cusses of disappointment he allowed his bright green eyes to meet with needy mercury ones. Harry had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from just fucking the blonde then and there. Lifting his body up slightly, he raised himself over top of the pale virgin and gave him a sweet kiss of reassurance.

"Patience Draco."

Harry's husky voice sent shivers down the Slytherin's spine while his words soothed him. Draco was past now being hesitant with Harry. He now put his entirety of his trust into the brunette knowing that he would make this the most unforgettable experience ever. Draco didn't even blink twice when his Lion positioned his long legs the way that he wanted them. He didn't know if the "sex" part was going to start soon but whatever was going to happen the blonde trusted Harry completely.

Working his way back down the now thoroughly marked neck and chest Harry couldn't help but smirk to himself. He was laying claim to his Dragon in a way that would last for days perhaps longer. Drawing mewls and moans from his love was easy even though his entire front was basically already worked completely. Finally Harry was back down where he wanted...needed to be. The Gryffindor allowed himself a few moments more of sucking on that delicious cock before he began to trail further south on the pliant body beneath him.

He licked over those sensitive balls, needing to hold down his lover's hips from their instinctive thrusting, then he lapped at the skin between his balls and that virgin hole. Green eyes took in the site of that tight pink hole and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he thought of where he would soon be. Without looking up, for which he couldn't see the wide eyes and shocked expression of his dragon, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across those tight muscles. His reward was a low moan that was a combination of extreme confusion and extreme pleasure.

Draco had never thought of someone's mouth down there before. He wasn't even sure at first if that was even a good idea but trusting in his Gryffindor had paid off immensely. Not only did he learn that it was indeed done he found out that it was highly erotic and pleasurable as well. When he felt that slick muscle swipe over his hole once again he tried to push down to get more of that wonderful feeling. Draco was granted his silent request when that tongue came back but did not leave. Instead it circled his opening teasing the tight muscles into relaxation.

If Harry had thought that his mate had been alluring before than he had not realized how different Draco would act with this kind of stimulation. The blonde completely was lewd now. His entire body was arching with every swipe of his tongue and with every small thrust there was a loud moan. Harry needed more of those sensual sounds so he sealed his lips around that pink hole and lightly sucked.

Draco's back arched sharply and a stifled scream tore its way out of his throat. He had never felt such sensations before, not even the sparks from just moments ago could compare. With his body on fire Draco moaned and writhed in such a fashion that it was almost like he was trying to get his lover to stop, but that was the farthest thing from the truth and they both knew it.

Harry could feel the rising tension in his Dragon's body and continued on strong. His tongue was now mapping the inside of his mate. He couldn't reach that one spot with his tongue but he knew his fingers could. Pulling his tongue back for a moment Harry adjusted slightly and then pushed in one of his fingers that he had lubed up with a silent spell, while his tongue caressed the opening that was pulsing in front of him. For a moment everything seemed to pause as Harry waited for any sign of not wanting to continue.

None came.

Smiling Harry went back to work and soon had Draco crying out for more of that wonderful invading presence. No longer needing his tongue there he returned his mouth onto the dripping erection in front of him. Making sure to keep the rhythm steady with his finger Harry began to bob his head over that delectable cock. It took less than a minute of inward thrusts with one finger before the tanned teen's finger grazed that one spot that made stars dance across darkened silver eyes. Once that spot was found it was pressed and rubbed constantly. Within mere minutes of Harry finding Draco's prostate, the blonde was screaming and coming into the awaiting mouth.

Harry didn't miss a drop, as he swallowed down the ambrosia that was Draco Malfoy's life essence. Feeling his finger squeezed and convulsed around made his cock twitch sharply as it reminded him that it wanted to be surrounded by the same quivering muscles that his finger was feeling. Gently so as not to hurt his lover Harry began to move his finger again, loosening up that passage for more fingers and then for his cock. Due to just having that fabulous orgasm the blonde was ready in just a moment to have a second finger join the first.

Keening softly at the feeling of being filled, Draco could feel arousal starting to pool inside of him again. He could feel those fingers stretching his internal muscles trying to get them to relax even more than they already were. He could feel those fingers scissoring inside of him to make sure everywhere was stretched. Then he felt them start thrusting in and out again. It was an amazing feeling seeing as he was still sensitive from his orgasm then he realized with a shock that there were now three fingers in side of him, stretching him, pleasuring him and rubbing over his prostate.

He needed Harry. He needed the Gryffindor inside of him. Whimpering he tugged on the thick hair that was between his fingers trying to get his Lion's attention. Moaning lightly when those now dark green eyes met his Draco tried to force his mind to work so that he could tell Harry what exactly it was that he needed. Fingers brushing over his prostate seemed to jump start his brain in making his mouth spill a few words in a breathy and needy voice.

"Gods...In..ahhh...inside me now...please in me..."

Draco pulled the brunette up by his hair and latched his mouth onto that sinful one, groaning into the kiss he realized that he could still taste himself on the wicked mouth. Could Harry Potter be any more like a sex god, Draco couldn't help but doubt that that was even possible. But then again this was Harry Potter and doing the impossible was normal for Harry Potter.

Harry allowed Draco to lead the kiss as he removed his fingers, much to his mate's disappointment. Casting the same silent lube spell again he used it to oil up his cock liberally, knowing that it would help ease the pain that might be felt. Moving his body and then re adjusting Draco's Harry settled himself in between those milky thighs waiting for his Dragon to notice the change.

It took a few moments before Draco did indeed notice their new position. Of course he only realized this when Harry pulled his mouth away and there was nothing else to distract him. Blushing brightly as he felt that large cock nudge his entrance gently, Draco looked up to the more experienced teen. His nervousness was obvious but the desire was still there. Draco needed Harry.

Understanding the message in those lustful eyes Harry laid his forehead gently onto Draco's and stared into his eyes as he pushed his hips forward, breaching Draco carefully but insistently.

Draco's eyes widened as he was taken for the first time. He knew that he had been stretched thoroughly but those three fingers could still not prepare him fully for the intrusion of Harry's wonderfully large cock. He felt the pain shoot through him from being stretched so much but even underneath that pain there was a warmth that was rising. Crying out from the pain softly, Draco forced himself to open his eyes, that had unwillingly closed, and focused on his lover above him.

Harry could feel the tension and pain radiating out of Draco's body, he wanted to make sure that the blonde was ok but somehow he knew that he shouldn't stop his entry until he was completely engulfed inside of his mate. The tightness was amazing and nothing could have prepared him for it. Fighting off the urge to pound into the heat he finally stopped moving as he could go no farther in. Harry was panting harshly as he fought off his instincts and waited for the pain to leave his mate.

Harry lifted his eyes and met molten silver ones staring straight back at him. Harry could see the pain, but there was a need there as well. Gasping sharply green eyes widened as the angel beneath him flexed his hips in an attempt to get used to the feeling of fullness. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take just staying still.

His thoughts were soon answered though when Draco lifted his arms and wrapped them around him. His left arm wound its way around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss while the other one gripped onto the skin and muscles of Harry's back.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Draco pulled back just enough so that he could whisper properly. "Fuck me Harry."

Groaning loudly Harry crashed his lips back onto the soft mouth of his angel, his mate, as he pulled out a little and then gently thrust back in. The response was amazing. Draco arched his back needily and groaned loudly. But never did their kiss break. Harry swallowed Draco's moans, groans and whimpers eagerly just like Draco did with Harry's.  
Harry's thrusts became more powerful, deeper, faster. Both were moaning constantly as those thrusts touched off just the right sensations. Draco's nails were digging into Harry's back and he loved it. The scratches that were made only intensified his pleasure. Shifting his angle just a little found him pounding directly on Draco's prostate with surprising accuracy.

Draco was moaning so loudly but it didn't matter. This was so damn amazing, he had been right to choose Harry. Only Harry could do this to him from now on.

No one else...only his Harry.

Only his... "HARRY!!!"

Draco came so hard that his vision turned blaring white and he could only hear the blood rushing through his ears. His body spasmed and writhed even more than his other orgasm caused. There was nothing like this feeling.

And then Harry came inside of him.

Harry watched Draco's face for as long as he could before the pleasure forced his eyes closed. When their kiss had broken due to their cries Harry had rested his forehead on the pale shoulder beneath him. His mouth needing something to do had taken up biting and licking at the neck and shoulder presented to him. He felt it as Draco's orgasm raced upwards and when it did hit the lithe blonde Harry screamed right with him as the already tight passage became even tighter. A few more thrusts later and he was coming inside of his mate, as his teeth sank down into the area where shoulder met neck.

He had marked his mate and now he would never let him go. Harry held himself up on his shaking arms and looked at his dazed Dragon. Gods he looked beautiful like this. Those silver eyes focused enough to land on him and Harry was given the sweetest smile as he was gently pulled down.

They cuddled together each ready to drift off from that one bout of amazing sex. Draco was already asleep as sleepy green eyes took in the vision that was the blonde, even in such a debauched state. Leaning forward gently he whispered softly to his mate.

"My Dragon..."

The sleeping Slytherin smiled at his lover's voice and scooted closer to the man beside him. Getting the hint Harry wrapped Draco in his arms and they both fell asleep.  
The night wasn't wasted though as they both woke up multiple times each horny in their own respective rights.

* * *

Blaise was running through the halls with an angry Pansy right next to him. It was just past seven thirty in the morning, and they were both frantic about their friend. Praying against everything they hoped Draco hadn't actually had sex.

"I can't believe you, Blaise. How could this have happened..." panted a very pissed off female Slytherin.

Turning and glaring at the dark haired girl he continued to make his way up to the Room of Requirement, where they knew Draco was. "How is this my fault...Pansy? I didn't know...about it..."

Both voices were filled with venom and worry for their friend. If what Blaise found out was true then Draco was going to be lost to them forever. Both were scared shitless for their best friend.

Finally they arrived at the seventh floor and they saw a door. Skidding to a halt Blaise grabbed the door and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. Frantic Pansy mentally pleaded for the door to let them in. They needed to see Draco.

Surprisingly it worked and on Blaise's next pull the door opened. Both ran in hoping to find the blonde fully clothed perhaps just cuddling with Potter. That would have been best for them...but that.s not what they ran into find.

"DRA-"

What they saw was said blonde on top of the gorgeous brunette riding him like he had been doing so for a living. Both of their shouts were lost due to their shock, but their initial noise did not get pass the couple. Both looked over at them Draco with wide eyes that spoke of innocence that one should not be able to possess when in such a wicked position and Potter surprisingly enough with anger and possessive eyes that flashed red when he growled warningly.

The Room was quick to act though because within moments there was a wall between them and it looked like Blaise and Pansy had just entered a sitting room. Getting the hint they sat down and waited for the two to finish up.

Ten minutes later the door that led to the bed room opened and out stepped both Harry and Draco. Pansy stood up and said the only thing she could think of...

"Draco, please tell me you didn't really..."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! begs


	5. Rising Passion, Losing Grip

Last Chance

Kireania

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or anything that is not of my own creation. Thank you.

**An:** I know its been a while but at least it hasn't been as long as it usually takes me to update. I'm getting better but I prefer to post long chapters rather than shorter ones and that is why it often takes me a while to post not to mention how short on time I actually am. Well this one actually didn't go the way I planned seeing as the sex went way beyond what I had expected, but I like it. I am already working on chap six though seeing as it will be hard for me to write due to the seriousness and the major events that are going to take place within the next few chapters. Please bear with me and give me the time to make this flow smoothly. I have yet to send this to my betas but I am doing so as you read this...or before you read this when ever you read this. Lol.

Oh and though I don't want to burst anyone's bubble this is not an "accept me or else I die" fic. All will be explain in chapter six during the serious talk. Also I love the fact that people are guessing what creature Harry is so keep it up. I think you'll be surprised and interested in how I have worked this out for him.

**Warnings:** this contains explicit sex scenes...actually all except for the very end is nothing but sex. If you don't like it scram. Also if you haven't guessed thus far that this is a Yaoi aka slash aka Guy on Guy pairing then you are either very dense or just not willing to accept that I prefer homosexual sex in my writings, either way if you no likey then you need to exit stage left and do so about five chapters back.

I do not own the song that I used in here. It is Amaranth by Nightwish of their new Cd Dark Passion Play (I'm going to fangirl for a moment here) OMG they are awesome and I highly suggest listening to them in their entirety. They just got a new singer named Annette and she is awesome just like Tarja ( their old singer) was. They are my favorite band and Amaranth is actually my favorite song sung by Annette so far though they are all wonderful.

Now without making you wait any longer here is chapter five.

Chapter five: Rising Passion...Losing Grip

He was so warm he didn't want to wake up.

Silver eyes opened sleepily only to be met with a gorgeous tan chest. Momentarily disoriented Draco sat up carefully and looked down at his bed partner. There beside him was a very naked and very gorgeous Harry Potter. Staring at the sleeping face of his lover, Draco was hit with a series of images. Him being taken for the very first time, him being bent over a sofa, him pleasured in every way that there could be all in the span of one night. Looking at a clock that appeared he saw that it was still early and that there was still time until they had to face the real world. Biting his lip Draco wondered what they were going to do. Would they tell people or just be a secret. Would he even be able to show his love for Harry the way a boyfriend should or was he not allowed?

There was no doubt in his mind that he and Harry were together, after all why wouldn't they be. Draco needed Harry; he could feel it down to his very core. He belonged to his Lion and no one else could do anything about it.

Only his love, only his Harry, forever.

He needed to show Harry that he loved what had happened last night. He had tried to repay him throughout the night but the Gryffindor had been adamant about taking care of him first and then he was just usually a mass of trembling need when that ended. Glancing down the tanned body in front of him he saw the morning erection that was plaguing his boyfriend.

Smiling the blonde Slytherin slid down until he reached his goal. Avoiding it at first he began to kiss and lick around the sensitive areas that surrounded the thick cock. Even at such small contact his love's body was already responding and waking up. The muscles were twitching in pleasure and he could hear the half awake groans spilling from that sinfully perfect mouth. It appeared that Harry was sensitive as well, though Draco doubted he was as sensitive as the blonde himself was. It was almost unfair at how just a single touch could melt him no matter what. But he had seen how that had pleased the brunette and couldn't help but pray that that would never change.

Feeling the muscles beneath his tongue jump and quiver brought a smirk to his face and gave him the courage to trail his lips and tongue even closer, hoping that he wouldn't be stopped from tasting the essences that had been filling him with such heat through the night. The erection was fully hard now and it was right in front of him daring him to try and take it into his mouth and give his love the most pleasure that he had ever experienced.

Finally Draco pulled all of his courage together and prepared himself for what Pansy had said would probably not taste right at first. Quickly the blonde swiped his tongue over the red looking head, tasting the precum that was gathering steadily. Moaning in the back of his throat Draco was shocked to find that he was now instantly addicted to his Lion's taste and that he needed more. Lowering his mouth once again he didn't even bother to tease the length before him he just allowed it to enter his mouth and began to suck earnestly trying to get more of that ambrosia that he had just sampled. Just as he began his suckling a strong hand threaded through his hair and a loud moan echoed through the room.

Harry was awake.

Harry had been in the middle of a wonderful dream where he was still fucking and claiming his mate when he began to slowly rise to consciousness as a delicate tongue traced patterns around his groin. His hips jerked slightly when that tongue swiped across his sensitive head and then his eyes shot open when he was suddenly engulfed in a wet warmth. Instinctually he reached down and shoved his hand into the silky blonde hair of his mate.

A moan escaped his lips and was followed by a low growl of pleasure. He wanted to pull his mate up and just fuck him but the last part of rational mind figured that his mate wouldn't have started this if he hadn't wanted to finish it this way. He tried not to raise his hips as that mouth drove him insane. His innocent Dragon going down on him had to be the most erotic thing in the world, besides him taking Harry's cock inside of him of course.

Draco wanted to take more of his lover into his mouth but his inexperience was working against him. He could go no further than about halfway down without feeling like he was going to choke. Determined to make up for his inability he brought a hand down and stroked the part he couldn't reach in time with his mouth. The Slytherin could hear his love's moans and whimpers of pleasure. And every time his name escaped Harry's mouth it caused a violent shudder of pleasure to go down his spine.

He allowed his tongue to press against the sensitive underside of the length in his mouth and then he caressed the top with the same appendage. He was all over the place trying to give Harry the most pleasure that he would ever feel there was no art or teasing it was just wet heat and tongue.

Harry was getting close, he could feel it and he wanted to warn the blonde but he couldn't stop writhing or even choke out anything other than a moan of pleasure. The only way he could even attempt to warn his mate was by tightening the hand that he had threaded into that soft hair. When Draco moaned in response to that, the vibrations caused the Gryffindor to lose it. He came in that gorgeous mouth, quickly filling it up with his hot seed.

Shocked Draco pulled back quickly and began coughing as he tried to get his love's cum down his throat. He had wanted it but he had not been prepared for it to shoot out at him in such amounts. Harry's hand was still in his hair so he couldn't move far but he didn't want to as he raised his face and looked at the panting brunette.

Dark green eyes took in the sight that was his lover. He allowed a small groan to pass his lips as he saw cum dripping down Draco's chin and smeared onto a part of his cheek. His lips were swollen and bright red from the work that they had just been doing, even as his cheeks were flushed from a shortage of breath and arousal. Allowing his eyes to travel down that pale body Harry saw that he was hard as a rock. Green eyes already dark, darkened even further to near black as his cock filled at the sight of his Dragon.

Draco whimpered as his lover growled and pulled him up and devoured his swollen lips. Melting into that hot kiss Draco moaned as Harry once again showed that he learned all of the blonde's hot spots in just one night as he teased the sensitive mouth and body into eager submission. While Draco was completely engrossed in the kiss Harry had dragged him up his tense and lust filled body until he was straddling his hips.

Now able to reach more of that delectable pale skin Harry allowed his hands to reacquaint themselves with every part in reach. His hands trailed down the arms that were stabling the trembling body by resting on the strong chest beneath him. Then the hands ran down the quivering muscles along the pale skin covering his chest. Every movement and caress caused a moan or whimper to escape those abused lips into the hungry mouth that was still attached.

Harry continued to tease the skin beneath him trailing his hands lower and lower. Reaching down the dark haired teen passed over the obviously leaking cock to tease the soft skin of his swollen sac. Smirking, he finally released that thoroughly abused mouth just so he could hear those erotic sounds echo around them. With in moments Draco's whimpers were surrounding them and rising in volume as Harry applied more pressure on his balls and rolled them in his hands. Those hands were gentle but firm as he pried those delicious sounds out of the pliant mouth.

Draco's hands moved from just resting on the chest below him to moving up and grasping onto the broad shoulders of his lover. His nails accidentally biting into the soft tan skin beneath his fingers. Just when he thought he could take no more teasing with out going insane Harry took the hand that wasn't in use and began to lightly pump his swollen cock.

Liquid silver eyes widened and a stifled scream of pleasure was torn from his throat at the unexpected move. No longer able to keep his head up Draco dropped it onto the available shoulder, right next to where his hands were gripping tightly. Draco tried to catch his breath but that was impossible when on every other breath he moaned from the sensations that his Gryffindor was causing inside of his already overheating body. Draco was so close to coming he feared that he might leave Harry unsatisfied. He could feel that hard erection pressing between his cleft and it also increased the heat rushing through his blood.

He tried to warn his love that he was going to come soon but Harry would not let up on his sweet torture.

Harry watched the one on top of him and could see the rising pleasure in that sweet body and face. His Dragon's face was flushed so brightly it was almost like he was running a fever. His mate's body was tensing as if it was preparing for release but Harry would not let that happen...at least not right now. Whispering a quiet word he magically bound Draco's release to come only when he would allow it. He watched as Draco felt the pressure on his balls and then realized what had happened.

Harry had not used that spell on him before but the pressure had felt similar to when he had physically pulled gently on his balls to push his orgasm back for just a little longer. This pressure though was not just a moment's work this was constant so he couldn't help but understand that his release would be controlled only by Harry. This pleased him greatly seeing as now it was all Harry's choice as to when he would be satisfied and he would not upset his love just because he could not control his body. And the pleasure was just so sweet and painful Draco was addicted.

That pale body was writhing and twisting so much that it was driving Harry insane. Draco had to be the most gorgeous boy in the school and seeing him like this, so full of need and pleasure was extremely erotic. He couldn't take it any more; he needed to be in his mate yet again. He removed his hand from the swollen sac and trailed it around to his arse. He gently caressed those lovely mounds of soft muscles before he drew his finger over the cleft that hid the tight hole from his questing fingers.

Draco arched his back and whimpered in protest when his balls were released, but quickly quieted when his arse was given attention. He knew where this was going and he was ecstatic. He needed Harry inside of him and he needed him soon, he was literally aching for that cock to stretch and fill him. He could feel his arse being spread by those powerful hands and he couldn't help but let out a moan of anticipation. His fingers gripped tighter onto the bruised shoulders that he was clinging to.

Harry spread his mate open with one hand and used his middle finger to tease that abused hole. He was still so tight even after having been used so thoroughly through the evening, night and early morning, and now once again. Dipping his finger in just the slightest to his amusement still caused his love to jerk his hips forward. He could tease his lover like this for hours if he wasn't so damn horny and hungry for Draco right now. Pushing his need back he indulged in a few moments of just teasing that hole like he wanted to. He pulled his finger back and then dipped it in again just to feel that jerking motion grind their cocks together.

They both moaned at the friction that was created every time Harry teased that pulsing hole. Growing needy Harry once again pressed his finger against that hole but this time he continued to rub against it and pushing his finger in even further. Those soft walls clinged to his finger not willing to let it go but unable to over come the greater strength that kept that finger moving in and out. The passage was still slightly slick from their last coupling but it wasn't enough for this time, though it did help his finger glide easily back and forth.

Driving his finger all the way in Harry watched as Draco arched his back and cried out in pleasure and then moaned deeply as he slowly pulled his finger back. Not wanting to but knowing that he had too, the Gryffindor pulled his finger all the way out, much to the protest of his mate. Quieting the blonde by applying more pressure to his cock, that he had backed off of once he began his teasing of the tight entrance, Harry summoned a jar of lube to much in a frenzy to think of the actual spell.

Setting it down he brought his hand up just so he could pull the blonde into another heated kiss. Once he was plundering that sweet mouth again, that still faintly had his taste in it; he sneakily coated his fingers in the oily lube and warmed it up by slipping his fingers against each other. He ghosted his hand down the curve of Draco's back to his arse and spread those mounds to allow his fingers to once again slip into the eager body.

Draco arched up and would have broken the kiss if it hadn't been for the firm hold that his love had on the back of his neck to keep him in place. He whimpered into the kiss and began to writhe again. It still wasn't fair that he was so damn sensitive. His liquid silver eyes were shut tightly trying to hold on against the pleasure that was pushing his further up into euphoria.

There was no doubt in his mind that if it wasn't for that spell that Harry had cast, that he would have come already, most likely many times from the feeling of it all. He needed another finger but more importantly he needed that thick cock inside of him. Almost instantly after he thought about wanting another finger Harry slipped his middle one in to join the first finger.

Harry could feel those muscles loosening up for him, only him, so he added a third finger and at that. Those walls were so tight but could stretch so wide Harry just had to try something. Breaking the kiss he pulled his mates' head down to rest on his shoulder even as he teased the neck presented to him. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as he felt those walls tightened around his fingers.

Those muscles were now used to three fingers...

Being careful he pulled his fingers most of the way out before adding his pink while going back up. The response was immediate. Draco stiffened up but at the same time he thrust back against that invasion. He worked that thickness of fingers in and out wanting to see what it looked like but not willing to change positions. Again being careful but at the same time sneaky he bent his thumb across his palm and then felt as his entire hand was accepted inside. Harry let out a deep groan as he felt those walls clinging to his entire hand.

Moving it about he made it so that on every movement some part of his hand was grazing that bundle of nerves. And every single time it happened, the pale Slytherin jerked and ground against him in pleasure.

Draco felt like he was going to cry from everything going on. He was stretched so full and he still wanted more of Harry, he was so close to coming but was still unable to reach that peak. It was so enticing but at the same time so frustrating, he wanted to come but knew he would only do what Harry told him to do. It was so weird how his entire world was all about Harry now. It was just one night but Harry was now the most important person in his life. Not even his friends could compare to how much he needed the brunette.

Harry growled deeply as he finally reached his patience and teasing limit. Draco was just too damn fuckable, and he needed to be fucked right then from the looks of it. Gently he pulled his hand from inside that heat. It was obvious that the body above him didn't want to let go but he was the stronger of the two and soon his hand was free. He allowed his love a few moments to come down from that high that he was obviously in before he raised his hands and tried to lift him up.

"Time to sit up now."

His voice was low and almost stuck in that growl of possession as he coaxed Draco away from his shoulder. He watched as his mate got his body to listen to him and sit up. Watching with dark eyes Harry gently used his hands to guide those sharp and now completely marked hips into a proper position. He was now hovering over Harry's leaking cock.

"Position me Draco"

Understanding dawned in the blonde's hazy mind and he reached down, wobbling slightly, and carefully moved that wonderful length right to his entrance. Looking down he waited for Harry to tell him what to do.

"Sit love, sit down on my cock and take all of me in."

Harry's voice was just a whisper but Draco heard it and instantly complied. He sat down and allowed his body to be breached yet again. It was definitely different from this angle. He couldn't relax as much in fear of falling on his lover. And he was so damn full. Even after being stretched so much he still felt a small burn. It was amazing.

Harry had thrown his head back in pleasure unable to take in the sight of his mate sinking down on him without losing it completely. He screwed his eyes shut and allowed Draco to choose his own pace for taking him in. He tried in vain to keep his hips still so it would be easier for his mate but they still jerked every time those muscles clenched around him. Finally after what felt like hours, Draco was sitting completely on Harry's lap, both were panting.

Draco was still tight and feeling amazing while Harry was still so huge but so addictive. Unable to stand staying still any longer, Draco looked down at the Gryffindor and squeezed his internal muscles, trying to get his attention. Silver eyes covered by a storm of passion watched as deep green eyes shot open and that body twitch up sharply forcing him to buck a little. Gasping Draco tried to plead but had to take a few gulping breaths before anything actually sounded from his mouth.

"Oh gods, please Harry...ahh...please can I move...so good, so fuck-ah-ing good. I need more."

Harry nodded when his mind registered what was being said. Watching for that signal, Draco rocked forwards and back slightly before he lifted himself up halfway only to hold it for a moment before dropping back down quickly.

Harry could no longer hold his hips back and he bucked right up into that ethereal body. Tightening his grip on the pale hips, Harry quickened the pace till Draco was riding him fast and hard. They were both calling out each other names and rising higher and higher towards ecstasy.

Draco's eyes were shut tightly as he worked his hips in the frenzied pace. It felt so good to finally have him inside. His Lion was so rough and needy that Draco was sure there were going to be bruises on his hips and he was going to be so sore the next time he even attempted to walk.

It was perfect.

Neither of them noticed the door being brutally opened by Draco's two best friends. The only reason that those two were noticed in the midst of their pleasure was due to them both starting to shout Draco's name.

"DRA-"

Both of them froze for a second and stared at the intruders. A low growl erupted from Harry's throat as his eyes flashed red at the thought that these intruders would want to take his mate away from him. He wouldn't allow them; he tightened his grip on the pales thighs. Why weren't they getting out, it was obvious they weren't wanted here. He glanced up at his mate and saw him looking at them with wide and scared eyes. He feared being taken away as well, but he was still innocent so being exposed like this had to be embarrassing. Though it felt like forever it was only a matter of moments before they were enclosed in a separate room from the intruders.

Harry needed to comfort his mate, at least it felt like he had to, so he switched positions and laid his mate gently on his back and kissed him softly. He pulled back and looked into those innocent and passion glazed eyes and gave a low growl of possession.

"Mine..."

Draco arched lightly showing Harry that he still needed completion. He loved that his love was comforting him and claiming him at the same time. He needed to be reassured that he would not be taken away by anyone, not even his own best friends. A moan passed his lips when the brunette got the hint and began to once again move. No matter the position it was always amazing to feel Harry inside of him.

Still high from his earlier passion Harry knew that he would not be able to keep the slow pace for much longer. He glanced at Draco and saw that he was still hard and leaking; wanting to seem his mate's reaction he pulled out gently until it was just the head left and then he slammed back in brutally.

A scream was torn from Draco's throat at that rough thrust then the subsequent ones. Gods, this was just too perfect. He writhed beneath his Lion, his body twisting in pleasure from every thrust, he just couldn't hold still. Not sure how he managed to get his overloaded body to listen, he moved an arm away from the sheets it was clutching and wrapped it around his love's neck and pulled him down. The slight angle change caused those deep thrusts to pound into his prostate on every stroke. Draco arched in pleasure even as he brought Harry's mouth to his for a kiss. Every minute that passed brought Draco more and more pleasure. He could feel his orgasm being held back forcefully by that spell from earlier. He loved this but he needed to come.

"Love, please...I need to...gods more, Harry please I need to cum. I need to feel you cum in me...ah please...PLEASE."

His moans were echoing around the newly formed walls and were growing louder and more desperate. Harry smirked at his mate knowing that he spoke the truth. They both needed to come. Stopping suddenly he pulled all the way out of the blonde and gently released his silent spell. Instantly after doing that he plunged back in waiting for that body to release.

"Come for me."

Draco muffled a scream of confusion and frustration at the sudden stop but then the pressure disappeared and that cock once again was filling him. Both arms gripped on to that sweaty back and dug in deep trying to hold on as his body spiraled out of control and released harshly all over Harry's chest and his own pale stomach. He felt his muscles convulse around the Gryffindor even as his other muscles tightened then went limp completely.

Just moments after watching his mate come, Harry was coming powerfully. His seed filled the one beneath him and he watched as that tired body arched up at the feeling and twitched at the overuse of sensitive areas. Barely able to hold himself up after such a powerful release the Gryffindor pulled out gently and looked down to see his come leaking out of that raw looking hole. Luckily there was no blood tainting the white leakage. Harry moaned softly at that vision and then looked up and moaned again.

Draco was covered in hickeys from through out the night, the newest ones on his neck bright red, he was covered in his own come and leaking Harry's. Those eyes were half open and showed so many emotions swirling around Harry wondered how he could have never seen such beauty before.

Crawling up slowly, Harry lay down beside his mate and brought him into his arms and rested with him. He didn't want to think about the two intruders just yet.

They lay together for a few minutes just calming down from the high of pleasure they had both experienced. Draco couldn't ask for anything better than to be in Harry Potter's arms, it had to be even better than the sex they just had. He would never grow tired of it.

Sighing Harry finally sat up and glared at the door that would lead them out to where the other Slytherins were waiting for them most likely. They would have to go and talk eventually and he hoped it would be better to just go and get it over with. Getting up out of the bed he thought about where their clothes would be and looked over and found them neatly folded on the arm of the leather sofa. Walking over to the sofa made Harry realize how sore he was as well. His muscles were burning from the amount of work he made them do but it was worth it. He couldn't imagine how sore his mate would be if he himself was this sore.

Picking up their clothing he brought it all to the bed and sat back down. Draco was sitting up still looking a little dazed but mostly tired and sated. Leaning forward Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and smiled down at him. The Slytherin was just too cute. Harry placed Draco's clothes next to him and watched out of the corner of his eye the struggling blonde. He was sore it was so obvious by the way he winced bending over and making small adjustments.

Not bothering with his clothing for the moment Harry stood up and helped his mate. He gently dressed the Slytherin in the clothes that the room provided. It was simple clothes for them both, jeans and a short sleeve shirt for Draco and a tank for Harry. Once Draco was completely dressed Harry got dressed. He didn't really want to do this but yet again his mind told him to get it over with.

He held out his hand at Draco and was happy that Draco took a hold of it with out complaint or question. Harry guessed Draco was beginning to see that Harry wanted no one else; Draco was his mate from now on.

Draco followed silently wanting nothing more than to stay near Harry and make sure he wouldn't leave him. Draco could feel his mind trying to figure something out but he was too out of it to even bother dwelling on what ever issue that little voice, that usually bugged him, was upset about. He could feel that he was losing his grip on who he was but that didn't seem to bother him at them moment. He would fight back later, there was always time to fight another day...

Harry led them over to the door when he realized that he didn't have his wand nor did Draco. They were both on the table next to the sofa. Releasing Draco's smaller hand Harry shook his head.

"Hold on I almost forgot our wands."

He quickly walked over to the table and went to grab them when he suddenly heard it. Her voice echoing throughout the whole room, looking up at Draco he could see those eyes watching him. Just from the look of patience Harry could tell that he didn't hear the music that was now echoing.

**Baptized with a perfect name **

**The doubting one by heart **

**Alone without himself **

**War between him and the day **

**Need someone to blame **

**In the end, little he can do alone **

**You believe but what you see **

**You receive but what you give **

**Caress the one, the Never-Fading **

**Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow **

**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth **

**In a land of the daybreak**

Harry couldn't help but shiver as those words surrounded him and seemed to almost warn him. He didn't know what it meant but now he was slightly worried. Those words almost felt like a promise to come. Grabbing the wands that were on the table he quickly went back to his mate, the need to make sure that it wasn't his mate that might be in trouble was overwhelming.

Back to where he knew he belonged, with his mate, he looked at Draco again. The teen seemed to be quiet especially given what had happened this past night and morning. He also seemed really clingy, not that Harry minded, but it wasn't in the Slytherin's nature to be so clingy that a few moments of being away caused him to be anxious. And Draco was anxious. Harry could see it in those gorgeous eyes, eyes that were still eerily glazed over.

Now Harry was worried. This was not how his mate was supposed to be. His mate always had a fire in his eyes, always a sneaky plan ready to set in motion. His mate was the Slytherin Prince not a submissive doll. Harry had loved the fact that his love was a virgin but that didn't mean that he was to always be the bottom.

Confused and not sure what was wrong with his love Harry wondered if maybe those two that were here waiting knew anything about the reasoning behind his mate's alteration.

"Harry is something wrong? Did I do something..."

Draco's voice was soft and full of adoration but Harry knew that he could feel the confusion that was radiating off of him. Gently he tipped that angelic face back and smiled down into those eyes.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just thinking right now."

Harry hoped that that was a good enough explanation until he was completely filled in. And the only way to get filled in was to meet with Blaise and Pansy. Sighing again he turned from his mate and grabbed the door handle when that voice spoke again only this time it was not a song. This time the voice was truly speaking.

**"She is here watching. **

**She is here waiting. **

**Show her you know she is there. **

**Show her that you know your own blood."**

Harry wanted to call out what she meant. Who was he looking for? Why was she here? He wanted to understand but at that moment his mate was the most important thing and he needed his mate healed first, so he opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room that Room of Requirement had created. He watched as the two Slytherins got up and both were at a loss for words or so it seemed.

But Pansy spoke up, "Draco, please tell me you did really..."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was now confused, first he was asked to do this for them and now they hoped that they hadn't. His thoughts were instantly voiced.

"What the hell is going on here?"

A/N: Thanks for reading so far. I love this story and I'm glad there are others that do as well. Please review for me.

Ja ne Kireania


	6. Find me, Love him

Last Chance

Kireania

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...of course

Warnings: Rough smex and some minor fighting.

Read and Review and Enjoy!!!

Chapter Six: Find me, Love him

* * *

She watched from afar. Waiting for that moment when he would awaken fully. His time asleep was shortening. She could smell it in the air; he was beginning to learn about their ways even if it was just his instincts at the moment. Her body was easily hidden in the tops of the trees as her green eyes blended with the foliage surrounding her while she was watching the castle. She would wait for him to come to her and ask her to teach him, ask her for help. When that day came she would reveal their truth.

She couldn't wait for the day that that old fool would finally understand. He had not stopped them; he had just put off the inevitable. Nothing would stop them once he was awake and able to understand. Soon the whole world would feel their wrath. No one messed with them without getting due retribution. Her smile turned wicked as her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come on, love. It's time to play."

* * *

Harry lifted his head and looked out of his dorm window, towards the forest. He felt like he was being watched but that was the least of his worries lately. Three days had passed since he had taken Draco Malfoy's virginity. They had been the longest days of his life. He wanted his mate and he wanted him badly but at the same time he didn't want to hurt him more than what he had already. His mind wandered back to what he had learned that day from Draco's friends.

_He watched the two Slytherins closely as they watched him. He could tell that they knew something but what they knew he wasn't sure. At Pansy's words his eyes narrowed. Blaise and Pansy were the ones that wanted him to take Draco sexually. It was their aim to have him so just what they seemed to fear that he did._

_He was confused. Why the sudden change in their opinions? Why did they look so frightened? Harry looked back to his mate and looked into those beautiful silver eyes and wondered if it had to do with how Draco was acting now. Those eyes that usually held such fierce emotions were glazed over and looked dull. Almost as if they belonged to a doll and not his mate._

_Harry wanted answers._

_Glaring at the two Slytherins before him he waited for their explanations as he questioned them._

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_He watched through narrowed and suspecting eyes as Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation. He quickly grew impatient with their continued silence, without knowing that it was happening a low growl started from his throat. It was a threatening sound that had both Pansy and Blaise looking at him with wide eyes._

_Blaise knowing about Potter's temper better than Pansy, from their numerous meetings, quickly began to ramble off some type of answer._

_"Well... you see I went home and found out some information..." Not sure how to put this without getting a bad reaction Blaise quickly sped through the rest. "IfDracohassexthenthefirstpersonhehassexwithbecomeshismasterandhehasnochoiceinanythingelse."_

_Harry listened closely when Blaise began to talk at an increasingly fast pace. His mind struggled for a moment trying to decipher what the boy had just said. Green eyes narrowed suddenly when his mind finally worked out what he was just told. Glaring at Blaise dangerously Harry growled out a demand._

_"Explain...now!"_

_Blaise and Pansy both gulped loudly. Neither felt safe standing near the Wizarding World's Savior. His magic was beginning to escape him causing little currents to flit across his clothing. The display was impressive and easily caused the intruders to back up warily. This time it was Pansy that spoke in an attempt to calm Potter down._

_"We didn't know about this until this morning. We tried to get here as soon as we could. It seems that there is a gene in the Malfoy blood that has been bred into it. It usually only shows up in the women of the Malfoy line. But it actually showed up in Draco. Supposedly Lucius only just figured this out as well..."_

_The more Pansy spoke the darker those deadly green eyes became. It was obvious that Harry was putting two and two together in his head. From his and Blaise's conversation earlier and then the way his mate was acting now it all made sense. Lucius was trying to sell his son's very being to the highest bidder. But now Draco was bound to Harry, there would be no one else for the Prince of Slytherin. Something about that thought didn't set well with Harry. He wanted to win Draco's affection by courting him, not fuck him thus owning him. He was now no better than Lucius. He had just stole his mate's right to choice and free will. He stole his dragon's fire for life, it was unacceptable._

_Suddenly guilt and self hate overwhelmed him and he could no longer stay there. Perhaps it wasn't to late to help his mate. What if he stayed away from him for a while...it could wear off...possibly, hopefully. Looking down at his love he removed his arms from around his waist where they had been resting since they had exited their room. Shaking his head he took a step away and almost died from heart ache when Draco looked up at him with a look that screamed of fear at being left alone._

_"I...I can't...I can't...sorry I just can't do this..." Stuttering out a few words he quickly bolted from the Room of Requirement before anyone could say a word. The pain that he felt from having reduced his mate to a sex zombie was immense and nearly had him to his knees. He ran the entire way to the Gryffindor common room and then up to his dorm. He couldn't think about the fact that he didn't really explain himself to Pansy or Blaise, nor that he had just abandoned his dragon. No he hadn't abandoned his mate he was giving him space so that this fluke could just fade away_.

After all that pain he had caused Draco still wanted him. Draco tried everything, well now it was everything subtle that he could get away with, to get Harry to give in and fuck him again. Harry could still remember having to force Draco off of him after he had been pulled into a corner after Potions had let out. Draco had been insistent yet submissive. It had taken all of Harry's will to not give in and take his mate and claim him again but with shaky arms he pushed the slighter boy away and held firm.

In a soft but demanding voice he told Draco to not do this again. He told him that until this thing went away they couldn't sleep together or even be together. He then whispered that he refused to hurt him again. Draco of course didn't understand but an order was an order and he had to obey it. So once again Harry left a sad Draco with a confused Pansy and Blaise. They had heard what he had said and now understood why he had ran the night before. Silently they escorted Draco away both looking sad and full of remorse.

Even just remembering those lips on his, so desperate to have him control everything caused Harry's groin to harden painfully. Ignoring his erection Harry looked outside the window that he was perched at and glanced around his school's grounds. He could see students mulling about on their way to classes while he had the next two periods free. Looking at the forest he smiled slightly remembering first year going in there with his feisty mate.

A movement caught his eye. There was something in one of the trees and it was moving. Narrowing his eyes Harry tried to focus on what it could be but he just couldn't pinpoint it. He couldn't see the body but somehow his eyes connected with it's eyes. Bright green eyes exactly like his very own locked with his. Those eyes were devilish, playful and full of knowledge that very few could have. A voice spoke into his ear even though he knew nothing was near him, not even a ghost.

"Come on love. It's time to play." That voice was sultry and it held a hint of melody even though the words weren't sung. It didn't take more than a second for him to realize that that voice sounded really close to the one that had been haunting him lately. Without a moments hesitation he got up and grabbed his jacket before running through the common room, his goal was the forbidden forest and whatever that was that he just saw.

He sprinted through the halls not taking notice of anyone that he passed not even the people he almost knocked over in his haste. Within record time he was outside and running across the grounds like a Dementor was after him. Following his instincts Harry entered the forest in the general area that he knew whatever it was that he was searching for would be located within. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest until he was absolutely positive that he was no longer on Hogwarts property. Finally there was a clearing ahead and as he stepped into it his breath was taken away at its beauty and serenity. The sun shined throughout the small area, illuminating the flowers and the grass. Even the rocks looked like they shined.

"I see you decided to finally come to me. How pleasant of you." A sultry voice instantly disrupted his appreciation of the clearing's aesthetics. Spinning around he tried to locate the voice but he couldn't see anything. Growling he quickly became frustrated, even more so as that voice continued to taunt him.

"Oh come now surely you can locate me. It's not that hard, even though you are still quite young. Focus." He had no clue why this voice was saying what it was but it had to have merit because it sounded so sure of its self that Harry couldn't help but try to follow its advice. Closing his eyes he focused his mind so that there was nothing distracting him.

Opening his eyes almost caused him to gasp in shock and lose his concentration. The clearing had changed. It was no longer bright and full of light, it now held death and shadows. The rocks were dark grey and the grass was brown around the roots. He had no clue why his vision had changed so much but he would question it later now he needed to find that voice.

Looking around he still couldn't locate the owner of that voice until a small laughter drew his attention upwards. Finally he found the one he had been searching for. There sitting on a branch up in a tree was a young woman. She had bright green eyes, the same eyes that he had connected with before. It only took a second but he came to the easy conclusion that they weren't the eyes that he had been seeing in his dreams though they were almost an exact replica.

Harry watched as the young woman smirked and stood up on her branch before gracefully jumping down. The grace that her body possessed was amazing, it was better than a cats, even a Veela had nothing on this girl. Entranced he watched as she straightened up and then smirked at him, there was something vaguely familiar about her almost like he had met her before but he just couldn't pinpoint when.

He just stared at her for a moment before he was snapped out of it by her laughter. She was laughing at him. Growling again in warning he didn't like being laughed at. His growl didn't seem to phase her it actually just made her laugh harder. The tension of the past three days along with his anxiety about this place came crashing down and he lunged at her. His momentum caused them to fall to ground and soon it was a small fight of snarling, laughter, struggling, hisses of pain from scratches and small injuries.

The fight last no more than five minutes but it had been a rough fight. It ended even rougher though. The green eyed girl somehow managed to get Harry onto his stomach while she was perched on his back. His hands tried to reach back at her but she caught them easily and she leaned down and bit down on his shoulder hard. Blood rushed out of the wound but the display did its job. Harry's body sagged in defeat. He had lost the scrap. Those teeth remained in his shoulder for a minute just to make sure he realized that he had indeed lost and that there would be no cheap shots. Positive that her point had gotten across the strange woman pulled back and just sat there looking at her mark with a smirk. Lifting her body just a few inches she allowed for enough room so that Harry could roll over and look at her.

Taking the offer Harry rolled over but he didn't look at her. He kept his eyes downcast in defeat, barely making a sound as his defeater set her weight back onto his stomach. A soft hand slipped beneath his chin and tugged firmly forcing his eyes to meet her own. They stared at each other for a moment before she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Her message was clear they were equals, there was no rank between them.

Speaking for the first time since he had bolted from his room Harry couldn't help the small whine that worked its way into his tone. "It seems I'm losing everything lately."

Those wicked and playful features suddenly softened and a serene smile graced the face above him. Eyes that held understanding and comfort radiated warmth that he eagerly accepted.

"You haven't lost anything, dear one. You just think you have. Your mate is still your mate, he just needs to be released from his forced bond. It was nothing you did, he is actually lucky that you got to him first, his fate would have been much worse had you not. I know you feel guilty I can smell it across the entire castle, but trust me you did not hurt him and there is no reason to deny both him and yourself the physical closeness and pleasure you both crave. Besides if you deny him much longer you will hurt him. His condition calls for constant affection or domination. He needs to know that he is yours otherwise he will slowly weaken himself inside out."

Wide emerald eyes stared in shock as that soft and comforting spoke words that he had never even thought to hear from her. He didn't know how she knew all this, unless she had been stalking him. There was so much information in her words that it was almost impossible for him to absorb it all but he tried his damnedest.

"How...how do you..." A finger came up and shushed him gently.

"I know all that has happened because I have watched over you your entire life. It has taken up until now for you to notice me though. I could not approach you until you came to me on your own. I have wanted to help you for so long but there are powers at work that wish to keep me away. I can get around many but some have to be broken in order to get by them. Please I know this is a lot and I am regretful that this must all be dropped on you like this but there is no more time. Please trust me."

The begging that crept into the calm voice was heartbreaking. She was desperate about him understanding, though what he was understanding he wasn't quite sure of right then. All he knew was that he did trust her, no matter how strange it seemed. Nodding silently he gave her a small smile, only to receive a wide grin in return as well as a hug of gratitude. With no warning though her arms disappeared and she was suddenly standing up looking up at him as if waiting. Shaking his head, Harry laughed silently and stood up at a more reasonable pace. As soon as he was up though she began to circle him, brushing off dirt and dust that had collected on him from their fight.

When she was satisfied she stepped back and nodded firmly. Her eyes were wicked again as she studied him closely. "I suppose it will have to do, after all you can't keep your mate waiting much longer."

Harry blinked at her for a few moments before it sank in what exactly she had just said. She was sending him off to go see Draco. Not sure if he really should he hesitated for a few more moments only to receive a firm shove from the one behind him. It was obvious he had no choice in this┘not like he really cared either. He desperately wanted to see Draco again. Not needing another shove Harry took off at a quick pace to head back towards the grounds. It didn't take nearly as long to get out of the forest as it had to get in.

Not bothering with the semantics of what had just occurred Harry made a bee line to where he knew his mate was at this time, unfortunately that was in the dungeons where the dorms were. Of course that would make his midday sneak in all that much harder. Barely realizing when the ground beneath him changed from grass to stone the Savior's mind was focused on one thing only and that was his dragon.

There was only one time that he stopped in his mission to get to the Prince of Slytherin and that was when he reached the common room entrance. He wasn't sure who else was in there nor did he know what he would say to whoever was going to open the door once he knocked. The chance to back out though was taken from him as the door slid open to reveal none other that Blaise Zabini. He had to be leaving for class or lunch. They stared at each other for a second before Blaise raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I need...I need to speak with Draco and you guys..."He really wanted to say that he needed to be with his mate but he quickly averted those words. He didn't think they would go over too well. Blaise nodded slowly and then backed up allowing the Gryffindor into the Snake Pit.

Green eyes glanced around taking in the dИcor that hadn't changed since second year but soon his eyes were focused on the blonde that was sitting on the couch. Blaise stepped up behind him and cleared his throat causing Draco and Pansy, she was in the large chair a little ways over, to look up. Pansy remained calm but Draco was instantly tense. He wasn't tense because he didn't want to see Harry, no he was tense because he wanted nothing more than to go cling to him but he had been told not to...

Harry smiled gently at the pale angel and somehow said angel took that to be an ok to cling for the next moment Harry found himself with his arms full of a needy mate. Those full lips covered his eagerly and for the moment he kissed back but a small cough had him regaining his mentality causing him to pull away from those perfect lips. Draco whimpered against the idea but once again he had no say in the matter.

Guiding his small mate back to the couch Harry sat down and started explaining himself instantly. "I've been looking some stuff up and I've come across some information about Draco's condition so to speak." Both coherent Slytherins nodded for him to continue eyes wide with hope. "Everything that I have found says that if one leaves the submissive one alone they begin to internally weaken themselves. I will find a way to fix this but I can't let anything happen to Draco in the mean time...I wish breaking this thing was easy but nothing seems to have ever been able to break it, that's been written down anyway..."

Pansy sighed lightly. She too had read everything she could about what was hurting her best friend. There was no cure for this, Draco would always be a sex slave now. He would no longer have any choices in life. "Harry there is no cure. He can't be freed. We all want him back but it just can't happen..."

Growling Harry glared at the girl and stood up quickly. "I will find a way to break this, there is no other option." The determination and anger in that one statement had Pansy wondering if he was already starting to research more unorthodox measures. Nodding lightly she sighed in defeat she wouldn't stop Potter from trying but she hoped he wouldn't get himself killed over this.

"Alright Potter. We'll help too." Blaise's soft voice broke through the tension and allowed them all to relax. Noticing how Draco was trying to curl around the dark haired by Blaise just smirked lightly. "Hey Potter, Pans and I have to get some food then run to class. Can you watch Draco for us?"

The nod was immediate as was the smile that spread on Draco's face, his love was going to stay with him. Getting the hint Pansy stood up and headed out of the common room without a word but she wasn't trying to be rude, just thoughtful. Blaise was out moments after she was, leaving Harry alone with an obviously horny Draco.

The blonde moved his body closer to Harry's and started to lightly writhe against him, trying to tease him into a frenzy. It was working. Growling he brought his mate's lips up to his own in a bruising and lustful kiss. He forced his tongue in, not even giving his mate time to open up, and mapped out the entire inside just as he had that first night. Gods he missed this taste. Draco moaned loudly and writhed even more against his love, craving for more of the rough treatment, he needed to know that he was loved and desired by the taller boy.

Ripping their mouths apart, Harry caught his breath and growled again only this time there were words that came out as well. "Your room now!"

Instantly Draco lead the way to his private room. It took a bit longer than necessary since Draco refused to lose contact with Harry and then Harry would randomly grope him or pull him into another of those deep kisses. Finally getting there Draco opened the door and almost lost his balance as his perch swung open.

They were no longer touching since Draco had stumbled slightly after opening the door they just stared at each other. Dark eyes flicked around and found the bed and a command was issued barely after it was spotted.

"On the bed now."

Draco practically ran to his bed as Harry closed and warded the bedroom from intruders and then put up a shield to block sounds from escaping. Finished with his chore he turned his dark eyes back onto the delectable sight that was just for him. Draco was sitting on the bed on his knees his hands were steadying his body by also laying the bed, giving him this eagerly waiting look. Stalking through the room Harry's eyes never left that vision.

Sidling up to the side of the huge bed that occupied the middle of the room Harry smirked down at his mate right before he leaned down and captured that sweet mouth in a kiss once again. Little mewls escaped from Draco's throat and hearing them caused the Gryffindor to crave more. Willing to give Harry anything he wanted the blonde laid on his back and tried to draw the larger teen on top of him. There was no will in him to fight or deny his mate anything at that moment so Harry followed the implicit request and covered the slighter body with his own. Chest to chest they both moaned at the feeling of being close to each other, it had been too long...and yes three days was too long.

The need to be one with Draco couldn't wait any longer, there would be other times for soft gentle loving but at this moment what they both needed and craved was possession. A muttered word and they were both naked and grinding against each other crying out at the sudden change in sensations. Harry feeling the urge to lay claim all over Draco's body, began to shimmy down leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys in his wake. He nipped and then suckled at the hardened nubs, easily earning a cry from his lover only to have that cry echoed a moment later when he paid the other one a visit.

Moving down even more he made sure that he nipped and tongued fucked the navel harshly, giving his mate a warning of how needy he truly was. Those lips traveled everywhere and Draco was lost in the sensations, needing the fast pace as much as Harry did. Draco cried out loudly when that mouth was wrapped around his already leaking erection. He was being milked for everything and he had no choice but to give it up with a shout.

Those lips and that throat never stopped working though, even when he ran out of essence to give they kept milking for more until Draco was once again hard. Reluctantly he felt his torturer move lower to suck and lick at his balls for only a second. That mouth didn't go any lower though, sadly enough, but Draco soon forgot about that when a slick finger breached his quivering hole. The second one joining barely thirty seconds after the first. Scissoring him open, Draco could feel every inch of those fingers and they felt wonderful but he needed more. Whining loudly Draco reached his hand down and firmly grasped Harry's cock. Not to hard but firm enough Draco tugged, trying to guide that wonderful length inside of him.

Still unable to deny Draco anything, Harry removed his fingers and slicked his erection with a quick spell right before he positioned himself. Holding Draco's legs up he sank into his love's heat with a loud groan of relief and pleasure. He had not allowed himself any extra stimulation until now and feeling those walls clamping around him was amazing. He knew he was going fast and he had to be hurting Draco at least a bit but he couldn't stop himself until he was fully seated inside of his dragon.

Opening his eyes, after having closed them unknowingly, he stared down into the ethereal face of his mate. Surprisingly there was no pain showing in that pointed face, there was only pleasure and a need for more. Those silver eyes stared at him, begging for him to move and who was he to deny such a request. He pulled back and then slammed back in, his love letting out a scream of pleasure as he slammed in repeatedly. The feeling of possession and claiming that this created was needed so badly and he knew he would make up for the harsh treatment later but right then they were both reveling in the intensity.

He wouldn't last much longer, Harry had held himself from cumming by sheer will power but now his release was out of his control. He was going to cum and it was going to be soon. Changing his angle just slightly had him hitting the Slytherin's prostate about every other thrust, Draco's cries increased and Harry could feel his mate's body tightening up preparing for release. They would come together. Panting harshly it only took a few more thrusts before Draco cried out and began to cum, Harry quickly followed him over the edge.

It was amazing holding his mate in his arms again. He couldn't believe he had tried to push him away. He was still worried about that forced bond that was on him but he had a feeling that staying with Draco was going to be the most important thing for him now. Besides that girl had said that being intimate wouldn't hurt his mate, it might actually make him able to fight the bond better. Cuddling closer to the slumbering snake Harry smiled lightly and pulled him in closer so that his body wrapped around the pale one.

"I will free you from your bind, my dragon. Then you can love me as yourself and not as a doll. I promise you won't be like this for long. I love you my mate." Green eyes slid shut and then Harry was asleep, dreaming about the day his mate would once again be himself.

He never noticed the eyes that mirrored his own peering through a window. Those eyes were smiling brightly. It was so cute to see him wrapped around his mate, instinctually protecting him. Sighing the young girl stood up and looked at the sky before shooting another glance to her dear one.

"Little brother I do believe that I can help you. I will try to figure out how to rectify this mistake. Do not worry little one, I will be here for you just like I have always been. You and your mate are no longer ever going to be alone."

She smiled wickedly up at the sky. Today had to be the best day she had had in a long while. There was still a long road ahead but it wouldn't be too long before she would finally be able to exact her revenge as well as free her mother from her imprisonment. Dumblefuck had no clue who he was messing with when he tried to tear this family apart.

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't think Draco isn't a virgin anymore? That is impossible!"

A/N: Sooooo what do you think? R&R


	7. Meetings

Last Chance

Kireania

Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own HP or the attached Universe.

AN: This chapter is actually really nice to me. I love how it came out and I love that I did such a good job without needing smut in it to make me feel better about myself.

Warnings: There is seriously nothing in here. Just a bit of threatening and implied stuff.

Oh and this is mindless begging on my part. PLEASE READ MY TRANSFORMER FICS…I NEED REVIEWS AND CRITIQUE!!

Chapter Seven: Meetings

* * *

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this…" A hushed voice spoke harshly. Concerned eyes glowed as they watched their mates own pale eyes.

"Love we've been over this. I need to go. He needs someone close by and that damn spell doesn't allow you to be close enough for too long. I can do this…"

Lips stop the second voice from uttering any more words. Those lips convey anger and desperation in a way that can never be spoken. A soft gasp echoed around their shared space. Breaths sped up as the kiss continued to express the fear and loneliness that was felt. Comfort and love tried to force it's way through.

"I hate knowing that if you need me that I can't be there…" whispered fears break the emotional kiss and bright eyes swirl in fear. "I don't know what I'd do you three got hurt."

A small hand caressed the soft skin above. The contact reassured both that they would forever be together even when apart. "My heart we will be fine. Our children will be fine. Nothing would dare touch them. Trust me…"

A soft sigh swirled through the air brushing the cheek that sat lower in height. Foreheads came together in a soft motion. Eyes were shut against the truth of what was being said and what had to be done. There was no other way to offer assistance and they both knew it would be needed soon. Harry was still not fully awake and with his mate's condition still unknown they were bound to run into major issues…

"I trust you…it's the idiots that I don't trust. People are going to want you and I fear that some might not care if you are taken or not. I fear for you so much." Nuzzling the smaller body the scared voice silently pleaded with the gods to suddenly change their fate so the one that held the very center of its being would not have to risk themselves…it was a useless prayer.

In a calming tone the other spoke. "I can hold my own." A soft smile was given and a sincere one was returned. Both basked in each other's presence as the time for them to separate drew closer to them.

Lucius stared coldly at the trembling piece of flesh that stood before him. He couldn't believe the report he had just been given. It couldn't be true, there was no way his son was no longer a virgin. The biddings had closed more than a week ago and the winner had been informed that Draco would come to them this upcoming weekend.

Growling Lucius threw his glass of Fire whiskey at the wall and relished in the shattering sound it made. He refused to notice the quivering house elf that pulled its body into a tighter ball. It wasn't the elf's fault that Draco had gone and had sex but he would take out his anger on it anyway.

The beating began instantly and at first the elf didn't cry out in pain but the constant kicks and crucios soon got to it and its screaming began to echo off the wall making the sounds that much sweeter to the mad Malfoy.

He only stopped his physical attacks when the creatures blood stained his shoes and the bottom of his robe. Steeping back he hissed at the creature angrily blaming it for bleeding on his clothing. Cowering in fear the Elf tried to apologize but it never got the chance as angry words proceeded a flash of green. The limp body fell down to the floor completely the look of fear forever sketched on its dead face.

Glaring at the stiff body Lucius tried to figure out how this could have happened. Who could have seduced his son this quickly. Cursing at himself he suddenly realized that he didn't even ask that pathetic creature who it was that had taken Draco.

Walking quickly to his fire place he absently summoned another elf to take care of the mess that the dead one had left. Ignoring the flinch that the sight caused he instantly turned his attention to the fire place and the jar of Floo Powder that was sitting on the mantle. Grabbing just a pinch he threw some into the fire and called out in an angry voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, answer me now. We have much to discuss."

It took about five minutes before anyone answered him but sure enough his sister in law's beautiful face twisted in irritation. Seeing Lucius' anger her curiosity peeked and she momentarily pulled away only to return with her husband right next to her.

"What is it Lucius that you have determined it important enough to disturb our lunch time." Rodolphus was angry at having been disturbed his curiosity not nearly as bad as his lovely wife's. Glaring harshly he waited for the blonde to speak.

"We have a problem. It seems my son has been seduced by someone and won't be able to deliver himself as planned."

Dark eyes narrowed in danger, both wife and husband had been eagerly awaiting their hard won prize to arrive on their doorstep and now they were being told that it wouldn't be happening because that stupid boy couldn't keep his legs shut. In a voice that could freeze water the Lestrange woman spoke.

"Well then brother in law what do you suggest we do? We paid you already and we expect you end of the deal to be delivered. We don't care how but we expect to receive what is rightfully ours or else we will take our money back not to mention the interest that would have accumulated.

If Draco is not delivered to us or if the person that stole him is not found then I will be sure to have my own say beyond taking back our payment. We are generous though so we will extend our patience for a month. If you have not given us what we want by the end of the next month you will be sorry even if we are related by marriage."

Lucius was unable to get another word in, before his call was ended rudely. Growling at the fire he threw the rest of his drink at it only to have the fire flare up and scorch his face just a bit. How could this be happening to him. Lucius glared into the fire as if it was the cause of all his troubles. He would get his son back and then who ever it was that had ruined his plans would pay dearly.

Feet clipped along the hall in a quick fashion. Heels created a tapping sound that seemed to resonate through every inch of the pure marble hallway. There were framed paintings of past rulers each the strongest at their time…only surpassed by the one that succeeded them. That was how they ruled. Only the strongest could rule without being worried if there was a challenge. Every century there was a week long challenge that took place to ensure that the ruler was still the strongest.

This year the ruler had been defeated.

This year for the first time in over ten thousand years a female was going to ascend to the throne as the ruler and not as the consort.

This year the one that would step up to the throne was the ruler's own daughter.

Her eyes were fierce green and her body was made of pure muscle. Her hair fell to her waist easily when it was loose or just in a braid. She was not the typical person that one expected to rule. She was already known throughout her people as one with deadly wit and a deadlier temper. She refused to accept stupidity and it was like she could smell a lie. She would not allow herself to be manipulated no matter that she would be the youngest one to ever be ruler.

The clicking heels stopped in front of a large wood door. There behind that door sat her future but today was not the day that she would accept it. She had to wait until the blood moon surfaced. It didn't happen often but that was no matter a change in a ruler happened even less.

Taking a deep breath the young heir pushed the doors open with unreal strength and then walked in without announcing herself. Smirking to herself she knew she was the only one that could get away with this without her father taking off her head. She had been doing this for so long that he had long since given up on teaching her proper etiquette.

"Father we must speak."

Dark brown eyes looked up from the piles of reports that had needed attention. Frowning at her entrance the older man sighed and sat up fully. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he looked at his daughter. She was gorgeous just like her mother. Those green eyes came from the woman as did her high cheekbones and her defiance streak. Hell most of the girl's attitude came from her mother. Although he could easily accuse himself on chipping in with her stubbornness. Ea Aengus Divenya was not a force to be messed with.

She was as usual dressed in her loose blue jeans and a tight tank top. She had piercing all over her, some of which he knew were hidden from view. Of course the added jewelry only added to her unreal beauty and the fact that she already had a mate and a family made her even more beautiful. Her mate had made the girl smile the first time that they had met… His daughter had not smiled in over twelve years. The sight had been welcomed eagerly. Shaking his head he got his thoughts back from the nostalgia he'd drifted into.

"What must we talk about, Ea?"

Though his tone was bored Ea knew that she had his full attention. It wasn't everyday that she demanded a talk. Smiling at her father she looked him over trying to figure out if he had changed since she'd been gone. Snorting mentally of course he hadn't.

His hair was still pitch black, he gave that hair to both of his children, and his face was still sharp. His eyes were deep brown and within them was a vast amount of pure knowledge that he had gained over his lifetime and during his years as ruler. He still felt the need to dress in leather pants and a loose black top that gave him such an intimidating appearance…luckily he'd never taken to cloaks to well. Though his dressing style made her laugh at times she couldn't deny the presence he had. It was like he filled a room no matter how much space there was.

"Mother has started singing…"

Though to anyone else that phrase would mean nothing to them it meant everything. Her bright green eyes watched as the older man sat up straight with a look of pure shock on his face. Standing up he was instantly in front of his eldest child. To her credit she was neither startled at his sudden proximity or by his reaction.

"Are you sure? Have you heard her? What is she singing?"

His eyes were now filled with hope. He had lost his mate years ago…right after his second child had been born. She had been torn from him by someone she had thought to be her friend. To know now that she was singing which she had not done since she had been taken was a miracle. That meant the binds that were holding her were weakening…She would soon be free.

Ea held up her hand to her father's questions. She hated what she was about to tell him. She could easily tell that he wanted her back, hell all of them did. Even their kingdom missed her. When the news that the ruler's mate had been taken and locked away it had taken all of his will to stop his people from starting a war. Her disappearance had hurt everyone.

"Her voice is not for everyone father. Only Kier Arlyn can here her. But she is leading him to me. I hear him humming her songs…he has never done this before. I do not know how much longer this will go on but there are things that we must start looking at right now."

She had her father's full attention now. If his son needed him then he was there. But they were not allowed near him…unless he came to them on his own free will. Standing at his full height Daman Ea Divenya looked around his study and then walked over to where a table was. On this table were drinks of every kind, needing something to hold he poured himself a drink and then one for his daughter.

"Go on, Ea, tell me everything that you have found out. Once I know everything that is relevant we will start whatever preparations will be necessary."

Taking the offered drink Ea came and stood by her father for a moment before she went and plopped down on the leather sofa that was less than five feet away. Kicking her legs up on the low table in front of her she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling and sigh heavily. She barely knew where to start…

"There is so much and I don't even know everything. Aiden is going to be with him starting soon. She has just transferred in so that she can keep an eye on him for me. My little ones are with her as well…"

Her children and mate were putting themselves in a situation that could go horribly wrong and it scared Ea to death. Tipping her head up she took a deep swallow of the burning liquid and drained the glass easily. She hated that she had allowed them to go…

"Aiden will be our hidden eyes and ears. He doesn't know about her due to me keeping her here away form everyone else. I can't believe I let her go…"

Silently her father filled her glass with more of the strong liquid. He knew how hard it was to allow a new mate out of one's sight. It tore a person up inside with every negative outcome that could possibly happen. Remaining silent he waited for his heir to continue her tale.

"He already found his mate you know."

Bright green eyes looked up and caught the deep brown eyes that were now filled with shock. It was near unheard of for one of them to find their mate this young. His mind wandered at what this could possibly mean.

"Have they bonded?"

A shake of her head deflated him a bit. If they had bonded then perhaps they would have had a better chance at getting through their obstacles. She gave a low laugh as she was once again watching the ceiling.

"You see father that's a bit of a pretty pickle. Kier's mate is a Malfoy. And not just any Malfoy, no, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estate, is his mate. And said mate seems to have a bit of a genetic defect going on right now…"

A low growl erupted from the ruler's throat. The Malfoy's had always been a pest towards them, always ranting at how they were superior just because they were fully human and that their magic was strong because of their pure blood status. To hear that Kier had chosen a Malfoy as his mate was a bit unsettling. But then again…why would anyone chose someone that they would be unhappy with. This Draco Malfoy could turn out to be nothing like the rest of his family.

"Just what do you mean…when you say he is having a genetic defect? I thought that was the entire family in general."

Green eyes rolled in amusement though they never strayed from the ornate ceiling towering over her in a very dramatic fashion. Her voice was normal though it would be obvious to any that knew her very well that she was highly upset.

"It seems the Malfoy's aren't as pureblooded as they like people to think. There is creature in their blood. It's faint but it's definitely there, it's the only way to explain why Draco Malfoy after his first session of sex with Kier turned into a mindless doll. His only goal from now on is to please Kier, no matter what that means. There was attraction before but this is not what Kier wanted or dreamed about."

Daman sighed and looked into the fire that was now roaring. Fire always helped him think, with the way that the flames were always doing such an intricate dance, it reflected life to him. The little tidbit about the blood impurity would have been a welcome fact had it not been that very reason that his son was not happy. Brown eyes reflected the dancing flames as he silently swore to every being that could hear him that he would find some way to help his son's bonded.

Now he knew why they weren't bonded. In order for a couple to bond both must be fully conscious and willing. If there is any doubt or impurity in consciousness then the bond won't take hold.

"I will get on it right away. If I come across anything I will let you know. I am not even sure that there is a way to help this young Malfoy. If there is not then the best we can do is offer him and Kier a sanctuary where they will always be safe."

Finally sitting up Ea stared into the fire as well. Her black hair was spread all over her shoulders seeing as she had not put it up this morning there was nothing that kept it from going where it wanted. Smiling slightly she couldn't help but try and cheer this situation up.

"Well there is some good news. They are not without friends. I believe Draco Malfoy has friends that are loyal to him alone. And Kier might have some friends that are true though right now it is hard to say with everything going on."

A determined nod and a stubborn look were the only answers that she needed but out of habit her father spoke so that his thoughts were heard completely. "We must find out who is a true friend and who is not. I do not want a repeat of sixteen years ago."

Neither of them wanted that. To have a repeat of that would spell a full scale war. Their people wouldn't hear it. They barely subdued themselves before if they heard that their ruler's son had been taken as well then they would be up in arms before anyone had a chance to say stop. Getting up from the couch Ea looked at her father before she started for the door to leave.

"Father while you look here, I'm going to go search Mother's library. Perhaps there is something there as well…"

Neither were going to voice their fears about not finding anything right now, but those fears were highly evident. This was a matter of great importance and of great secrecy. They were the only ones that would be involved in this search. Hearing his daughter exit his study chambers Daman looked at the door his eyes full of sorrow and pride. His daughter had grown up too fast but she had done it magnificently. She had been the goal for many suitors and still was. Very few knew of her being bonded already. They had needed that secrecy.

Sighing he looked from the door to the painting that was hung directly on the wall behind his desk. It was a painting of him, his mate and his daughter a long time ago. In that painting Ea was only seven there and now…he didn't want to think about how old she was now. In his opinion she had grown up in less than a blink of an eye. Soft brown eyes trailed to the beautiful woman that had her arms wrapped around their daughter in a playful and loving embrace. The smile on her face was perfect. It showed her love for her family and her dedication. The painter had just spotted them in that pose for a moment but that had inspired him to paint it. He had been paid three times as much as what he had been originally promised. Everyone had loved the painting.

Soon he would hopefully have a new one. One with his mate, son, daughter and their families. Smiling he couldn't help but feel like suddenly everything was finally moving in the right direction. Soon he would have his beloved back in his arms and his entire family would be in front of him. And then when everything was settled he would give his daughter…his heir the throne and the kingdom of Vampyres that they ruled.

At that crowning not only would he be crowning the first female ruler in thousands of years he would be crowning the first Half Vampyre as ruler over the entire Vampyre kingdom.

The day Ea had won the battles was the day that the entire kingdom had finally realized how strong his little girl truly was. Now she had their respect. And with their respect came their willingness to protect and defend her and her loved ones at any cost.

If that old fool brought this all the way to a war he would soon regret it. He had no fucking clue what it would be like to have the entire kingdom of Vampyres breathing down his neck ready to kill if he even tried to harm their new Queen.

Luckily she would have that title and protection soon…the next Blood Moon was in two weeks.

Long live Ea Aengus Divenya. Let her reign be long and full of unforgettable events. Let any that try to defy her feel her wrath. In two weeks the fire of unreal strength will be crowned Queen of the Vampyres.

* * *

A/N: So hopefully this wasn't as long of a wait as my other chapters have been. I've been working my ass off trying to keep up with this fic but everything seems to be taking me away. Anyway as usual please Read and Review. Critique is always welcomed but useless flames will be used to soothe my pyro tendencies toward marshmallows.

As usual once again if there are any dire questions you may always ask me and I will try to answer you.

Ja ne

Kireania


	8. Enter Hope

Last Chance

Kireania

AN: *peeks out from behind laptop* OK so please don't kill me. I haven't abandoned this fic it's just that my plot bunnies died and the new ones that arrived were not interested in HP at all. Well just recently my plot bunnies multiplied and a good portion of them were for HP so here's the long awaited chapter 8. Hopefully this does not disappoint anyone.

Warning: SMEX!!! HxD of course other than that uhhhhh nope nothing else.

Read and Review please.

Chapter Eight: Enter Hope

* * *

The Great Hall was chattering very loudly this morning. There were rumors about that a new student was coming in this late in the school year. New students like that were sorted when they arrived. But to hype everyone up even further apparently this student was different and needed special accommodations. No one knew what the newbie needed just that they needed.

The Golden Trio was sitting together at their table as usual, Hermione and Ron avidly arguing and basically ignoring the fact that Harry was blatantly staring at Malfoy. With the intensity that was being used to stare at the blonde, random people had to be wondering if he was trying to set the boy on fire with his eyes, or just memorize what he had for breakfast.

Jumping high from his seat Harry's eyes whipped towards the main doors when they suddenly banged against the walls. He cursed himself for getting so lost with watching his Draco that he was caught off guard. Tilting his head he watched as Hagrid walked in carrying a bunch of luggage, only to set it off to the side to be dealt with once everything was settled…obviously he was carrying the new students stuff until their house was decided.

Since the newbie's stuff was here, the newbie had to be here. Green eyes watched with curiosity to see who this new student was. A light voice was heard before a face was seen. A young child came running through the hall before stopping and looking around with wide eyes. The little girl couldn't have been more than two years old. Laughter broke the spell that everyone was under at having seen a small child, Harry included.

Looking back at the door there stood a young girl maybe a year older than Harry, if that. She had another child in her arms, this one not even a year yet and from the clothing it was another girl. Blinking stupidly for a moment it took that girl telling the child to come back for Harry to realize that those kids were hers. Ahhh, so that was what her accommodations were for. Harry couldn't believe that someone so young could already have two children, it was almost scandalous.

Hermione must have been thinking that it was definitely scandalous, Harry thought as he looked at his friend. The bushy haired girl was somewhat mortified at the sight of the small family.

"How could she even think that having kids so young would be a good idea?" Rolling his eyes Harry didn't answer. He really didn't want to point out the duh part of the girl's statement. Usually Hermione wouldn't ask stupid shit like that.

Following the new girl's approach to the front, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about her that seemed off…or if he thought more about it, she seemed off limits, taken, claimed, or however else someone was to put that.

Shaking his head at those thoughts, Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to focus more on what this girl looked like. She was an average height, had light brown hair naturally that was cut short enough to be out of the way but still long enough to put it up in a hair tie. Her hair was dyed a few different color streaks, red and black framed her face with sporadic patches of blonde and pink. It was easy to see her natural color but the other colors were fun to look at.

Her eyes were a bright blue that were as deep as they were bright and filled with laughter. The new girl was slim with little to no stomach or visible evidence of ever being pregnant. She was gorgeous and Harry appreciated the sight but he still found her pale in comparison to Draco. Flicking his eyes at said boy, green eyes widened in shock to see that Draco was no longer there. Looking at the two that were always next to him he noticed the glare on Parkinson's face…and it was directed at him, Blaise was missing as well.

Blinking Harry tried to figure out what had happened, he couldn't think of anything and then mentally shrugged. He would find Draco later and get him to tell him what he did. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

Looking back at the head table, Harry was just in time to see the Headmaster stand up for a small speech. The old man looked healthy and full of life. His eyes twinkled as usual.

"My friends, I am here to introduce you to your new schoolmate. She has just transferred here to finish her education. As you can see she has two young children with her, they will be allowed to stay with her for most classes so unless they are highly distracting I expect everyone to pay attention. I have been assured that they are very well behaved children, much like the people we have here."

Pausing in his speech to allow the background of snorts and snickers to pass Dumbledore looked over his school. Children were amusing.

"Now I do believe many of you are anxious to find out if this wonderful young girl will be your housemate, so let us not dally any longer. Hope Morena will you please step forward to be sorted."

The new girl, Hope, smiled pleasantly at the headmaster as she stepped up to the stool and sat down in front of McGonagall, who was holding the sorting hat at her side. The hat was lowered over her head by the strict professor. The entire school waited as the hat tried to place the young mother. It took about two minutes before the hat shouted out, "Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly at the addition of their new member. The other tables looked slightly disappointed, but they all clapped along…well Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did anyway. Most of the hall's eyes were on the new girl as she sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table with her two kids.

A clearing of a throat got the hall's attention again. It was the headmaster…of course. "Now that we have sorted and welcomed our new classmate let me assure you that there are bound to be a few more endearing surprises this year. Also I will now reiterate the rule stating that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students unless accompanied by a professor. And just like I mentioned at the beginning of the year remember that there are floors that are off limits it is pretty obvious if you get to one that you should not be there. Please enjoy your breakfast."

Everyone dug in and started talking. The new girl was the topic of most conversations. Everyone was wondering if she was smart, if she was nice, how she got two kids. For the most part Harry noticed that the girl was very adept at ignoring the obvious comments in lew of taking care of her kids.

Harry waited till about halfway through breakfast before he got up and excused himself to look for Draco. His friends still didn't know about him and Draco and they wouldn't know until he freed Draco from his mind like coma. He just didn't think either Hermione or Ron would be able to pass up the chance to get to Draco when he was not at his best.

Walking down the halls, Harry looked around wondering where Draco would even go. Seeing a bathroom he headed straight to that first. Entering the room he saw Blaise talking to a very depressed look Draco. Ok now Harry knew he'd done something Draco, well the mind thing that was controlling Draco, didn't like. Both males looked at him. One had angry eyes while his mate had eyes that would make the coldest person alive cry.

"Ok so obviously I did something, now tell me what I did so I can fix it." Harry wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush; he wanted his happier Draco back. Draco looked away upset, not to disobey him but cause he was upset. His voice was soft as he spoke.

"You don't want me anymore…"

Harry's heart almost shattered at the voice he had never thought that Draco Malfoy would ever let escape his lips. Then the words hit…huh?

"What gave you that impression? I don't under…" Harry was confused and it showed but Blaise was having none of it. Potter was obviously not concerned about being monogamous with Draco in his opinion.

"Oh shut it Potter, Pansy Draco and I all saw you drooling over the new girl. You couldn't take your eyes away from her."

Green eyes stared at the two before the open and gaping mouth closed. Shock had never felt this cruel to him before. Shaking his head he looked at Draco his eyes pleading.

"Listen I wasn't watching her because I'm attracted to her, I was watching her cause I was comparing her to you. Draco listen I was thinking that even though she's pretty hot…" Damn those were the wrong words. He hurried up before the blonde got too upset, "but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Draco let the words sink in and those sad mercury eyes looked up through the blonde hair. He wanted to believe his Harry, the only one that ever mattered, but Blaise had him worried.

"Really…?"

A nod was all he needed before he was across the room in his lover's arms. Somewhere inside of him a small part of him was screaming at even allowing himself to act this weak. Obviously that part was ignored and shoved away. Blaise was not as readily convinced he glared at the Gryffindor his anger still apparent. Harry was not oblivious to it.

"Look Blaise, I'm really not attracted to that girl. I can't explain it but I get the feeling she's off limits anyway. I'm pretty sure she's taken. Besides I only want Draco." The Slytherin's eyes were wary at the Golden Boy's very personal admission but the anger and distrust had eased. Nodding slowly he moved towards the door. He easily noticed how Draco was starting to writhe against the darker teen.

Ok so apparently whenever Draco was faced with a challenge of his faith in belonging to Potter, he got horny when it was resolved. Shaking his head at this new finding Blaise just left the restroom and hoped that they would lock it before anything got too heavy. This was taking a while to get used to but it wasn't too hard, after all he knew how Potter was as a partner in bed. Off to find Pansy and explain what happened, Sabina left the two horny boys to their own devices.

----SMUT…AGAIN----YAY---

Draco's writhing body felt amazing. Harry was instantly hard when he felt Draco start to move against him. Damn they were in a bathroom, where anyone could walk in and the dark haired boy knew he had no chance in hell in stopping this. Perhaps he could stop the people from entering.

Glaring at the offensive door Harry struggled to grab his wand and send the proper locking and silencing spells along it. When that was done he dropped his wand and attacked his mate's lips. The taste and flavor of Draco instantly filled his mouth as he nipped and licked at the blonde's lips and pliant mouth.

It had been way too long since he last kissed the blonde, though most people would think that a few hours weren't that long of a stretch. Harry barely held back a moan as Draco just let him do what he wanted, while just continuing to writhe so seductively. Tan hands latched onto the smaller body to slow down the movements. He knew that if Draco kept moving that way they would be finished before they got to anything good, though anything would be good at anytime besides now.

Harry lifted the paler boy up and put him on the edge of one of the sinks, leaving those pink lips was hard but he easily placated himself by moving down to suck and nip at that gorgeous pale neck. Gods, he just wanted to leave his mark but he couldn't. If he was to protect his mate he needed to keep them a secret. Hickeys were not secretive in the least. Growling unhappily at this predicament Harry roughly pulled off Draco's robe and unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could.

He couldn't mark Draco in the open but he'd be damned if he didn't leave the boy with some marks. Sinking his teeth in enough to cause his blonde lover to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure yet not enough to draw blood, Harry was pleased when he noticed the purplish mark that was left behind. He was so happy that he decided that Draco would look perfect with a few more.

Moving down Harry continued to mark his mate. He still couldn't believe that Draco was his. HE wouldn't believe anything else; it would kill him to think those thoughts. Looking up at his angel he smiled darkly when those now darkened blue eyes met his own vibrant green ones. Those eyes told everything, his pleasure, his need for more, and his need to be loved. Mewls escaped Draco's throat as he squirmed for a moment in need of more contact from the dominating boy.

Smirking Harry took one of the pale nipples into his mouth and suckled lightly before he added a small bite. His smirk only grew when he heard the long moan that escaped Draco's lips. He played with that nipple until the blonde was squirming and whimpering quite loudly, then after giving the boy about a five second break he attacked the other one.

"Harry…*gasp* pl…please. *moan*…need you…*whines*" Draco tried to speak as best as he could but he was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he wasn't sure if it even came out right. Again that small part of him that seemed so familiar yet unimportant screamed at him for being so submissive. Again he shoved it away.

Grinning almost maniacally Harry rose up to hover about the panting blonde. His dark hands were teasing the obviously aroused boy by trailing lightly around the top of his pants and every now and then fingering the button as if trying to decide whether or not to undo it. Draco's eyes opened halfway, when they had shut he couldn't say but when they met his loves, his one and only, his entire world's deep eyes he arched his back and moaned pitifully. Those eyes made him hot and he just needed to be fucked, and fucked how ever Harry wanted.

Harry smirked at the need that the one below him displayed; he conveniently pushed away the thought that it wasn't possible for Draco to do otherwise. He pushed away thoughts that if he found a way to break this that the boy might not even want him. He pushed away thoughts that if anyone found out what he was doing with a boy that literally couldn't say 'no' that he might be considered a rapist. He pushed all thoughts away except for the ones that told him that the boy that he loved and wanted for all eternity was horny and wanting to be filled. How could he deny that?

Leaning in he kissed those parted lips and popped open the boy's trousers and dove his hand down to touch that heated skin. They both moaned at the first contact, each felt the electric tingles that coursed through them at the touch. Wrapping his hand around that firm flesh was wonderful. His need to feel more skin was overwhelming him suddenly. Taking the hand out of the tight pants he grunted at Draco to lift his hips and when the smaller boy did he pulled the offensive clothing off and let him settle back down, knowing that the cool feeling of the sink would make his skin a little more sensitive.

Finally able to run his hands over most of his lover's pale skin Harry broke their kiss and just smirked down at the pale blonde as he ran his hands over sensitive hips and teased his fingers around the edges of the boy's cock, never actually touching it. Those sharp hips arched in an attempt to get more contact, Harry wanted to tease more but he was just as on edge and needy as his partner. Roughly he pulled Draco's hips forward; giving him easy access to his entrance, in the same move he pushed Draco backwards so that he was leaning somewhat awkwardly against the cool tiled wall.

Grinning he muttered a small spell and his fingers were suddenly covered in thick oily lube. Looking up at his love's face he smirked as he slowly pushed the first finger in past that tight ring. The blonde Slytherin threw his head back with a moan and a thud. He just couldn't believe how good just that one finger felt yet it still left him aching for more. Draco wanted to be pounded; he wanted to feel it all day.

Whimpering he tightened his internal muscles around that finger, begging for more. He couldn't believe how much Harry was teasing him; didn't Harry want to fuck him? As if to answer his silent ranting he felt Harry push in not one but two more fingers on his next push in. The burn was painful but delicious at the same time, his mouth opened into a silent moan. The feeling of being full and stretched by any part of the Golden Boy was amazing and Draco wished he could feel like this all the time. He felt so…so claimed, so owned.

Harry only spent a small amount of time stretching Draco before he pulled his fingers out to partially strip himself. He opened his pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees, this was a quickie and he didn't want to dare push their luck. Muttering the lube spell again he quickly slicked his own pulsing cock up, groaning slightly at the pressure. Not having been touched since the very beginning he was desperately on edge.

Stepping closer he put his length at his lover's entrance. Rotating his hips lightly he allowed his cock to tease that ring of flesh; it was his way of asking for entrance. A groan of frustration and a jerk from those wonderful hips was all he needed. Pushing in Harry closed his bright eyes and gritted his teeth against the noises of pleasure he wanted to let loose. Damn but this felt right and amazing.

Draco's whimpers of pleasure shot straight through the Wizarding World's Savior. Those sounds were addictive and Harry tried every angle he could to produce more. He knew it when he hit the prostate of his lover. Those moans turned down right raunchy and some even morphed into soft shouts of pleasure. Groaning lightly into the pale neck that was presented to him he tried to keep his voice down, he didn't want the silencing charm to break on them. Oh but it was so damn hard to stay quiet, those pale legs wrapped around his waist so perfectly not to mention the convulsing muscles that were surrounding his throbbing cock. Everything felt magnified by at least ten fold.

Over and over and over he pounded into his mate. His release rushed at him, the pleasure and the need to come was just so overwhelming he couldn't fight it. Looking down at his mate he growled lightly and spoke in a possessive tone.

"Mine!"

Two punishing thrusts later he bit down on that gorgeous neck, where it met with his collar bone, and left his mark as he came fiercely. Vaguely he felt his mate arch up into the bite and come all over their stomachs and where their bodies met. It felt cleansing. His mate wouldn't doubt him again.

He barely caught himself from falling onto the smaller body as his energy and will to stay upright left him. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep with Draco in his arms. Damn school for interfering with him and his mate. Panting harshly he carefully pushed himself further up and lovingly looked down at the pale Slytherin. His eyes were closed but there was a smile on his face, he was content.

Licking his lips at the sight, the taste of blood shocked him. Looking around he located the nasty looking bite. Staring at it he licked his lips again and instead of feeling disgusted or bad he felt happy and possessive. Draco was his and there was the mark that proved it. Then it occurred to him…hopefully Draco could cover that up so nobody would become suspicious.

Sighing, he gently pulled himself out of his Slytherin and stumbled back a step as he regained his center of balance. Biting back a groan he averted his eyes from the sight that was pure debauchery. Draco was spread out, his legs having fallen wide open when Harry had pulled out, his face was still flushed, eyes dilated and his lips were swollen from the rough kisses they had shared. Draco just looked like sex right then. Damn it was enticing.

It took all of Harry's will to force himself to cast a cleaning charm and pull his clothes back together in a somewhat acceptable way. When he finished he stole a glance of Draco from the corner of his eyes. Draco had barely moved, though now he was sitting up on a sinks ledge, instead of leaning against a wall while sitting on the ledge, and watching Harry curiously. Those eyes held very few emotions; devotion to Harry, love, fear of being sent away, and need for his lover. There was none of the usual arrogance that normally would be there, no sneer, no smirk, and no witty comeback. Nothing…

That more than anything strengthened Harry's resolve to break whatever hold was keeping him under this spell. Even if it meant losing him. Softly so as not to worry the doll that Draco had become he told him to get dressed. They did need to return to their regular schedules. Casting Tempus Harry sighed with relief they still had about fifteen minutes until their first class started. It would be awful if they were both late to Transfiguration.

Leaning on one of the stalls Harry silently contemplated everything that was going on as he watched Draco meticulously redress himself. At least that one characteristic was still there. From a conversation with Blaise a while ago he had learned how careful Draco was with his clothing. It was a little amusing.

Finally they were both put back together as well as they could…or deemed necessary. Putting his ear to the door he made sure that there were no footsteps on the other side before he opened the door.

To come face to face with the new girl…Hope. Her two children were with her as well.

"Shit…"

He didn't mean to cuss but the word just slipped out. The new girl frowned lightly but then smirked right at him. Eyes knowing when she looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, she easily came to the right conclusion.

Harry was confused…He had checked and heard nothing but then here she was. He mentally slapped himself when he remembered his charms. Damn but he was stupid at times.

"Not that this is my business but I assume this is not a public affair?"

The new girl's voice was smooth, calm and held such a confidence that it relaxed Harry at once. He knew nothing about this girl yet she relaxed him. Her wording was odd to him but once he figured out what she had just asked he blushed slightly and gave a very small nod. His green eyes begged her not to say anything.

He need not have worried though, her face melted into a knowing smile, one that only someone in a similar position could give. "People will be heading up soon, I saw many finishing up. Perhaps you two should separate before they arrive in the corridor."

Again Harry needed to decipher the wording…her speech was so proper. Turing back to Draco he saw those blue eyes slightly empty…damn. Leaning in he kissed his lips lightly and spoke softly.

"Look I need you to go back and hang with Pansy and Blaise for the rest of the day. I'll see you later tonight, k?"

Brightening as much as they could, given the situation the blonde nodded his understanding and put on his old sneer and walked to where he knew those two that his love had designated would be. At least he knew his Harry would be with him later.

Harry watched him go, sadness and guilt easily visible. He didn't mean to show the girl these things but she had been there unexpectedly, what was he to do.

"He's pretty. And a good mate."

It wasn't her voice that caused his green eyes to snap directly towards her, it was that last word. The one word he had been silently calling Draco since the first time they had sex…hell even before they had sex he had thought that word. And now here was a stranger calling Draco just that, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

Harry just gaped at her. What was he even supposed to say to that? Thank you? Shaking his head he just sighed. "He would be much better if he was himself."

He wanted to slap himself. 'Sure go ahead give away all my secrets', he thought, 'She's already knows about Draco…why don't I just spill everything?' The sarcasm he loaded at himself was immense.

"Come; let us be off to classes. I do not believe it is wise to be tardy."

"You're in my year?"

A nod was his answer and he thought that was all he was going to get after she didn't say anything else for a bit as they walked.

"I took an assessment and even though I am older they, being the Headmaster and the other teachers, believed that I would do better in a year that matched my level instead of my age. I would have been doomed to failure if I had gone up a year."

Her damned wording made Harry's head spin. He was just so used to the relaxed common way of speaking that he had to listen closely so as not to mishear anything. He had never met anyone that spoke that way naturally…until now. It didn't even occur to him to ask how she knew what year he was…probably she had overheard the rumor mill. He was always a hot topic on it.

Tilting his head another question popped into his head. "How do you know we have the same classes though? Only first and second years are required to take all the same classes. After that we choose our own schedule pretty much."

She laughed. It was light and filled with joy. He could listen to her laugh for as long as she would. "When I chose my classes based on my interests and strengths they looked for everyone that had my same classes and gave me a list of students that had my schedule. That way if I become lost I can look for them and follow them to the proper classroom. You were on the list and they all praised you highly. Personally I thought it was highly amusing. You're not hard to pick out yet by the way they spoke of you one could be led to believe that you were even more noticeable."

Harry chuckled lightly. It was funny that most of the teachers had talked him up. If they only knew. Looking at the girl walking next to him he studied her for a moment. She didn't seem impressed by the fact that he was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. That was unusual most people stared at him, others tried to be polite about it but it was still obvious how they felt, and then the remaining few they usually got used to it. No one that he had ever met before seemed to instantly not be impressed. This was amazing and such a relief.

They reached the classroom much too soon in Harry's opinion. He wanted to talk with the new girl even more but with them being in class he wasn't about to talk about anything important.

"Oh, how rude of me, I almost didn't introduce myself. I'm Aiden. My little one's names are Philomela, she's the older one, and Rukmini is the younger of my two."

The dark haired Gryffindor laughed lightly at how upset she sounded at forgetting to mention who she was. But then he frowned when her words sank in. Aiden? She had been introduced as Hope. What…?

"I thought your name was Hope? That's what the headmaster called you." He looked down at her kids and smiled. They had unusual names but that was ok he had a feeling they meant something unique. Looking back up he waited for her to answer.

"Of course that's what they introduced me as. It's the name I gave them. What I'm telling you is my real name. I know a secret of yours…shouldn't you know one of mine?"

Eyes wide Harry had to stop and just stare at her in disbelief. She had given him a secret so that they would be even in that area…this way she couldn't use his secret against him without hers coming out to the open. More importantly it was a peace offering…or better phrased would be a friendship offering.

Getting a grip on what he could barely wrap his mind around he found himself alone in the hall. Looking around he noticed his companion in a classroom, seated with her little ones playing in a little area that had been set up. Ok so apparently he had been standing there for a while if she had just set all of that up. Entering the classroom he noticed that most of the class was there. Sitting next to Aiden he easily spotted the people that were staring at him, whether or not they were trying to be sneaky or not. Seeing how this class was all Gryffindors, it wasn't hard to pick certain people out.

Looking over at the infants he laughed when the younger, Ruk…Rukmini yea that's right, fell onto her sister as she tried to get something around her. The two fell over giggling and squirming about. They surprisingly played very well together. Looking back to their mother he saw her also watching them a wide smile on her face. Obviously she was having fun watching them as well. Her blue eyes lifted up and met his and she just rolled her eyes, obviously she thought her kids were being silly.

The class started without a hitch, Aiden being introduced again as Hope preluded everything, their head of house was actually pretty happy with having the new girl in her house. Then it was down to business, everyone had to pair with the person they were sitting next to and transfigure a rock into a purple cat.

The first one to finish was actually not Hermione; Hope beat her to it by about five minutes. McGonagall checked her cat out and nodded that it was indeed done correctly and she gave Gryffindor five points for the speed at which she had accomplished the task. Hermione wasn't happy at being shown up. Those brown eyes glared at the new girl before turning back to focus on her own rock…which was now purple.

After Hermione got it others began to finish up as well. The rest of the period was quick as homework was given out and they were soon dismissed. Harry and Hope waited till the rest of the class had left before they started to pack up. Hope packed her bag quickly and then set to shrinking and packing the little play area down. While she was doing that McGonagall came over and smiled down at the little ones but then looked back to their mother with her usual tight face.

"I don't know the full situation behind your children but it is a good thing that you decided to continue your education no matter how taxing this might be. I am not going to expect any less from you than I would any other student. Is that clear Miss Morena?"

Harry remained silent as Hope nodded to her new head of house. She didn't expand or even look like she was willing to discuss her situation to the older woman so the teacher left leaving Hope and Harry there by themselves.

Harry watched his HOH leave the room before he turned back to Hope. Her head was down her hair concealing her facial features. Her shoulders were shaking and Harry thought for a moment that she was crying until he heard a soft giggle come from her. Then he realized that she was laughing. She threw her head back and laughed even harder before she tried to stifle it with her hand.

Harry couldn't help but smile amusedly as she laughed her amusement was catching. After she settled down a bit he cocked his head to the side as she gathered her children and they both began to walk out of the room.

"So what was up with the laughing trip there?"

"Oh I just find it funny that people instantly assume I'm some kind of harlot and that's why I have kids."

Harry frowned at the word 'harlot' but he easily guessed at the meaning by the way she said the rest of her statement. Laughing lightly he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh people always assume stuff like that."

Smirking Aiden looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She was still highly amused at the fact that even the teacher had subtly suggested where she thought her reasons for having kids stemmed from. Oh that woman's words were simple enough but that tone…that was what had given her away.

"Yes I do believe that people no matter if they have proof or not will always form their own opinions without facts to base them on. From the sounds of it, you have much experience in that, don't you Kier?"

Harry stopped dead and just stared at the new girl's back. Kier? That name sounded so familiar to Harry. It meant something, something important even. How did that girl even know to call him that? Should she have called him that? He didn't think it was just a nickname in another language; no it sounded way to much like a name.

Aiden stopped walking when she noticed that she was not being followed. Turning around she looked back at the dark haired boy. From here it looked like he was struggling over something mentally, something important. Smirking knowingly she tipped her head at the young boy and waited for him to look up at her. She knew she should probably have waited for a bit to drop that bomb but they were running out of time.

She hadn't told her mate yet but recently her magic had spoken to her of what would come to pass if haste was not taken. If they did not revive the queen before her lover became queen then her mother in law would be forever lost to this realm. She had no time to waste and neither did Kier or Ea. This had to be done before the next blood moon, and that was only a short time away.

Watching the boy struggle fiercely she mentally sighed. If he was fighting something as simple as his name how was he going to accept the rest of it in time? There was just so much she had to show and explain. He had no time to be difficult.

Kier would just have to cope.

A/N: This is a little shorter than I had originally planned but it was becoming too much of a stretch to fit more into the chapter, it would not have flowed at all.

Again I'm sorry for the delay in this story. Blame my plot bunnies, they abandoned me here and dragged me to Transformers and Hellboy.

Read and Review please

Ja ne

Kireania


End file.
